The Minecraft Wolven Re-Mastered
by TMW0lven
Summary: JC, an average teenage boy, gets transported into the world of Minecraft. He doesn't know how or why, but what he does know, is that Herobrine, as well as some others, are trying to kill, capture, or sell him. Armed with new powers, will he, his new, and old friends be able to survive long enough to get him home, or will JC succumb to Herobrine's darkness.
1. The Wolven Returns

**Back in action! Guys, I am sorry that I took an extra-long break, but now I am back and so is JC! I am really excited for this story. The story, as of right now, is gonna be different, but it will still have the same layout from before. Anyways guys, ENJOY!**

School was over, indicated by the annoying bell, and it was finally Summer Vacation. I got up from my desk, got all of my stuff, and then left the school, my friends trying to catch up. The three of us walked home together and we asked each other questions about our vacation plan.

"...and the last stop is most-likely gonna be France.", Sierra, my childhood-friend as well as crush, explained her 'Summer Trip Around the World'. Chris, one of my newer friends, said that he was going to a summer camp in San Diego called 'Campland By the Bay', **actual summer camp that is awesome,** but other than that, nothing else. "What about you, JC?"

I hesitated. "My mom is going out of town so my sister is gonna watch me, but today I am gonna go to the graveyard for a while.", I told them. They both looked at me with sad eyes.

"JC, it has been over two years since the accident, get over it already!", Sierra told me, practically slapping me in the face in the process. Everyone at my school had heard about the accident, but instead of feeling bad for me, they were annoyed by how much it affected me.

"That won't stop him, so just let him do what he wants.", Chris told Sierra.

I got home, my feet killing me. I walked inside and called out, "I'm home!" There was no answer. _Hmm...my sister isn't here yet._ I thought as I walked up the stairs and into my room. I looked at the bunk bed that filled up most of my room and thought about my brother for a bit. I sat at my desk, turned on the laptop sitting on it, and clicked on Minecraft. I looked back at the bunk bed and I saw something that broke me. On the bottom bunk, a sheathed katana sat, the dark strap connected to both ends slightly falling off the bed. I got up from my desk chair and picked up the sword, continuing to throw the strap over my shoulder and position it correctly.

 _Roughly 3 years ago, my brother had gotten back from a vacation with one of his friends. He told us that he was gonna take a cab after his plane landed, but after a few hours, the cab never arrived. Mother was worried so she turned on the news, however, the second it turned on, she regretted her decision. About halfway from the airport to our house, a car crash occurred between a taxi and an SUV; the taxi my brother was taking crashed and both him and the driver died. Ever since the accident, I was different; before, I had been the fun, kind, straight-A student, but after, my grades fell, I acted like I didn't care anymore, and I stopped hanging out with the normal groups._

I sat back down on the chair and looked at the blank screen on the laptop. I moved my mouse, nothing. I pressed multiple keys, nothing. Pressed the power button multiple times, nothing. I took my phone out of my pocket and looked at the same blank screen. "What the fuck is going on?!", I screamed, pissed. I put my phone back into my pocket and walked to the door of the room, but it wouldn't budge! I ran to the window and tried opening it, but it didn't open either. I started to panic, not being able to leave my room or use my devices, and I also started hyperventilating. I was light-headed, panicking, and running around in circles to the point where everything became dark and I passed out.

I felt the sun's rays burning my face, the grass slightly brushing against my face, and also the...wait, "What the fuck?!" I shot up and started looking around, but all there was to see was trees, grass, and anything else you would normally find in a forest. "Uhh? Hello? Is anyone here?", I called, but there was no response. I looked down to see the katana, so I quickly grabbed it and walked away.

The sun started setting and I have yet to find anyone or anything. In the distance, however, light started seeping through the dense forest! I ran towards it and as I got through the trees, I saw a small village, people chatting with friends and children playing. I started walking towards it, but one of the children saw me, and with a high-pitched scream, she alarmed the entire town of my presence.

The adults and children fled into their homes and then guards, muscular, big, and armed, blocked off the town. They aimed their weapons at me and started walking closer, forcing me to go backwards. "What are you doing? Why are you doing this? I haven't done anything!", I argued as they continued to force me back.

"Quiet you beast!", one of the guards called. "Tell Sarah her little plan of sending in a newbie failed.

I have no idea what he is talking about. "I think you have me mistaken for someone else. I just woke up inside the forest and I don't know any Sarah.", I explained.

None of the guards looked convinced. "Oh yeah? Then why are you armed? Why do you have the features of a wolf?", the guard from before asked, although his questions didn't make any sense to me.

"First of all," I started, "I have a katana because it was my brother's but he passed away, and secondly, 'wolf parts'?"

He pointed me to the small lake near the village and told me to go see my reflection. I did what he told me to do and what I saw was...crazy. In my reflection, I saw two red eyes, silver-gray hair, but what really stuck out were the wolf ears, tail, teeth and claws that I had. I stepped away from my reflection, horror filling me. I looked like a monster in the eyes of everyone, but how did this happen?

One guard walked towards me, his sword drawn, and said in a deep voice, "Get out of my town and never return, or I will slice you into a million pieces."

I turned to look at him, but instead of standing over me, he was kneeling, as was the other guards. An old woman wearing a brown robe started walking towards me. In a soft but stern voice, she asked me, "What business do you have here, Wolven?"

At first, I was confused, but I still answered her. "Honestly, I don't know. I woke up in the forest a while back not remembering what happened."

She looked at me, turned around and said, "You can stay here for now, but don't try anything or else I will allow my guards to end you." With that, she walked off, followed by the guards, followed by me. She led me to the biggest house of the village, most obviously hers, and told me that I will be staying with her.

I walked into the room she lent me and I laid on the soft, wool bed. Soon after laying down, I fell asleep, letting my mind wander off.

 **Alright, there is the first real chapter of TMW and, once again, I am really sorry for posting this later the promised. I am gonna try to post a chapter weekly, but since I have no other announcements, Seeya!**


	2. An Eventful Day

**Alright, chapter two is here guys! Now, I hope you liked the first chapter and I just want to say that it gets better near the end. Also, I am gonna do what I did before where once I get a high enough view count, I'm am gonna pre-release some of a future chapter. Anyways guys, ENJOY! P.S. LEMON ALERT!**

 _We were all running from the madman. He had already killed the guards, and the rest of us who can actually fight were injured, badly. I turned and stopped, seeing the dark figure looming over me._

I opened my eyes to see a young girl standing over me. "Ahh!", I screamed and rolled off the bed. I got back up to see her holding in laughter, terribly at that. "These claws may be new to me, but if you do that again, I will still use them to hurt you." I warned her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it. You looked so adorable there so I had to." she told me, still laughing. "Anyways, I'm Samantha." She held out her hand, waiting for me to shake it.

"I'm JC.", I told her, refusing the handshake. I walked out of the room, Samantha following, disturbingly close to me. "Can you please stop that?", I asked as I pulled my tail out of her grasp.

We entered the...living room, I guess, and Samantha asked her grandmother, the woman who allowed me to stay, "Hey Grandma, what are we eating today?"

"Well, I was hoping that your mother would take him out hunting to get us our food.", she told Samantha.

"Margaret, I already told you that I'm not taking him hunting. He isn't prepared and also, I don't trust him." Ellen, Samantha's mother, said as she came from upstairs.

"Well, Ellen," Margaret said him her soft, stern voice. "...if you refuse to take him hunting, then I suppose you wouldn't refuse to make him leave the house to wander through the village, unsupervised, allowed to do anything to anyone."

Ellen scoffed and grabbed me by the collar of my white shirt. She practically dragged me into the woods where she told me, "Well, hunt!"

"I don't know how to hunt! I thought you were supposed to help me!", I argued.

She pointed at me and said with a similar voice as her mother's, "You are part wolf, you should know how to hunt. So, HUNT!"

I covered my ringing ears as she screamed. I stomped into the forest, looking for a nice, fat cow to kill, although, I hadn't killed anything before, nor had I ever thought of killing something. I looked down at my claws and shuddered at the idea of killing something with my hands. But as I grew hungrier and more tired, I got over it and started looking for that cow. It wasn't long before I heard mooing, so I listened carefully and ran to the area I heard it from. I lunged at the cow and made sure to only bite his neck, not wanting to ruin the meat for the others, and as it died, I carried it out of the woods and to Ellen. "Here.", I said and carried it back to the house.

The cow that I had brought back was amazing, juicy and meaty. After the meal the three women who I had to live with had stuff to do, so I was all alone not knowing what to do. I walked to the room I was sleeping in and grabbed my katana, strapped it on, and then walked off into the forest, making sure to cut markers into trees so I don't get lost.

After wandering the forest for a while, I noticed blood splattered across the ground, as well as on some trees. I followed the blood path and it led into an opening where it seems the cause came from, but what's odd is that there weren't any bodies. I stepped closer to the opening, but as the foul stench of death and blood completely killed my nose, I ran off.

I ran for about ten seconds in a random direction and the threw up where I stood. I felt queasy, sick, and also tired, so I decided to head back to the village, which was this way. Or that way. Or I got lost because I am stupid.

"Hello?", I called as I walked in another random direction. I had been lost in the forest for about thirty minutes and the longer I stood in it, the more I felt the shadows watching me. "Hello?", I called again, but still no answer. If that wasn't bad enough, a sizzling and a popping sound started to fill my head, plus, the further I walked, the more it got louder. I kept on walking but every time I turned, the more I got closer to the sound.

I came upon a clearing as well as the source of the noise, which was apparently just a mini hot spring, or a sort of hot...tub? I looked at what looked like a modern-day hot tub, although it was just a stone hole filled with water, and from what I can hear, a lava pit is under it. I put my hand into the water and immediately felt calm and warm. Since there was no one around, I took off all of my clothes and stepped into the water, but before I knew it, I was completely in and entirely calm.

I opened my eyes and saw Samantha standing in front of me with a smile on her face and her entire face red. I looked down and remembered I was completely naked, but, almost instinctively, my tail rose up to cover my...privates. "Uhh, hi there...Samantha. Quick...Quick question; Ho-How did you find me?!", I screamed, my face starting to blush.

"Well," Samantha started, biting on her lower lip, "...after working hard, this hot spring is where I come to relax, but it seems that you found it and are enjoying it, and I am enjoying it too."

In her eyes, which are staring at my tail, a lust can be seen. "I-I am only thirteen, you can't have se-sex with me!", I plead.

She started walking over to the hot spring while also taking off her clothes. "I am only sixteen, so I think it's okay. Plus, you really are desirable.", she said, now fully naked and in the spring with me. With the both of us, there wasn't lots of space between us. I kept on staring down at her chest, but I couldn't help it. "You see something that you like?", she said in a lustful voice.

She grabbed my hand and placed it on her breast, making my face grow even redder. With her other hand, she reached down, moved my tail out of the way, and then grabbed my dick, causing me to yipp in surprise. She leant forward and forced her lips onto mine. We both moaned in pleasure, I mainly moaned because she was slowly jerking me off underwater. I was close and she could tell, so she stopped and whispered into my ear, "Now I want you to pleasure me." She stood up, letting water drip from her hot body, turned around and bent over, letting her bare ass slightly wave in front of my face. I didn't need her to tell me what she wanted, it was quite obvious, so I slowly neared her butt. I started playing with her pussy, unsure of what to do. She backed up and made it clear she wanted me to...suck her, so I complied.

I played with her bright pink pussy for minutes until she stood back and and stared at me, both of us panting. She leant in for another kiss, but I stood up in a panic and looked at the smoke trail, most likely coming from the village.

 **Well, among the confusing love, trouble is brewed within, creating a mysterious result. Casting aside my weird, poetic writing, I hope you guys enjoyed and Seeya!**


	3. Mystery Army and Cave

**What's up my eager readers! This chapter is gonna be one of my favourites because it introduces a new character/antagonist. Anyways guys, ENJOY!**

The smoke stacks we saw were in the general direction of the village! We jumped out of the spring, threw on our clothes, and started to run through the forest towards the village. As we neared the village, I unsheathed my sword and Samantha hid behind me. We burst through the opening and then froze in horror.

An army of about fifty men and also...skeletons, armed with bows and swords, were going on a rampage, killing every villager they could find. They set most of the houses on fire and trashed the rest. One of the guards saw me and readied his bow. I stood still, gripping my katana tighter and tighter as I watched the scene in front of me. The archer fired an arrow at me, but as I came to my senses, I launched from my spot towards him, and with one quick slash, I cut him in half. I looked at my blood soaked sword and then at the dead guard. I looked back up to see three more guards aiming arrows at me, but just like the last guy, I easily slashed through them.

Most of the guards focused their attention onto me now, and with ten guards surrounding me and telling me to drop the sword, I did. As the blade fell however, I readied my claws and lunged for the man directly in front of me. I plunged one of my clawed hands into his chest and with the other, I grabbed him and threw him at a different guard. All of the other guards were now distracted so I took the moment to randomly lunge at and kill guards until there were only four left. The four that were left attempted to run, so I picked up one of the many dropped bows and arrows and started shooting them down.

"You are ruining his plan.", said a deep, distorted voice from behind me. I turned quickly, still wielding the bow, and saw a tall man wearing a black, full -body suit that even covered his face. On his chest he wore a breastplate with weird symbols on it and in other vital locations was just iron plates. "I advise you to stop," In his hand, darkness formed and then shaped into a sword. "...or I will have to take charge."

His threat held no weight in my eyes, but I lowered my bow and told him, "Well, tell 'him' that if he ever sends people to attack this village again, I will kill you and then I will kill him." I walked away from him and joined the surviving villagers trying to save the buildings. I looked back to see the mysterious man call for the remaining troops and walk off into the forest. I looked back at the dead guards and the piles of bones from the skeleton and I said to myself, "I'm in Minecraft."

After walking for a few minutes, the mysterious man pulled out a glowing sphere which projected an image of who is most likely his boss. "is it done?", the boss said, also using a distorted voice.

"No, we ran into some interference."

"Well, whatever sort of interference you ran into must have been _really_ strong to have beaten you and the army.", the boss said in a very sarcastic tone.

"I didn't fight him. I was gonna, but then I noticed something that should be impossible."

"What in the world could you have noticed that-"

"He was a wolven.", the mystery man interrupted his boss. This new information had shocked the boss into silence, but he recollected himself soon after. "I didn't know what to do, da-"

"First of all," the boss started, "I have warned you before of saying that word. Secondly, what I want you to do is regroup with your...'colleagues' and then capture him." The boss ended the call and the mystery man walked off to find his 'colleagues'.

We spent at least five hours repairing the village before it was able to house the remaining villagers. Lucky for Samantha and I, Ellen and Margaret dodged all of the danger and made it out okay, but our house got burnt down. Samantha's family had to stay with a friend, but since there wasn't any room left for me, I had to spend a few nights in the church.

It was most likely midnight by the time I woke up, so I walked outside of the church and into the cold. I unsheathed my katana once again to see it still covered in blood. I walked over to the well near the church and cleaned it, but as I sheathed the sword, I noticed Ellen sneaking out of the house with a bow and a full quiver of arrows. With nothing else to do, I decided to follow her.

She was rushing through the forest as if she knew where she was going. She stopped by this giant rock and she started to lightly tap on it, but to my surprise, a passageway opened up and Ellen quickly ran into it. After a minute or two Ellen sprinted out of the hole and back to the village. I tiptoed over to the rock and lightly tapped on it like Ellen did and it once again opened up. I walked in carefully, making sure not to alert anyone of my presence.

The cave was hollowed out to form some sort of home/cave system. At the end of the passageway, there was a living room of sorts inside a domed area. Footsteps started filling the cave with sound; someone was coming, which meant that I had to hide!

I ran across to the kitchen looking area and hid behind a stone counter. I heard a high-pitched female voice say, "I can't believe Ellen had all of these spare arrows! This will help us survive for at least another year or so."

"Don't get too excited, she said that this was the rest of her arrows for now.", a male said.

I started to lean outwards to get a better look at the two talking, but as I was about to see the two, I tripped and knocked over something off the counter. I quickly hid back behind the counter, but the two were coming closer to me, most likely armed!

 **Alright guys, hope you enjoyed and also I wanna say thanks to Mr. Science Dog 2 who let me use his character, AJ, from his story 'Wolven'. Anyways, Seeya!**


	4. Meeting New Friends Along with Herobrine

**What's up my eager readers! I hope most of you liked my previous chapter, because it is one of my favourites,but this one might hit a little closer to the fanfiction part instead of just making a story. Also, this chapter came out a little late because my computer stopped working for awhile so I had to fix it. But, anyways guys, ENJOY!**

I jumped out from behind my hiding spot and quickly said, "I am terribly sorry for intruding your home. Ellen, my friend, came here often so I decided to follow her and see what all the fuss was about."

The girl from before had light, pale skin along with gray shorts and a gray vest with the face of a skeleton on it. She asked me, "You are friends with Ellen?" She looked doubtful of my statement, but she set it aside. "Whats your name?"

"I am JC.", I answered, scared of what will happen if they call my bluff. "Who are you two?" I pointed at the girl and the tanned, brown haired boy with green pants and a green jacket with the face of a creeper on it. What is with their clothing choices?

"Oh. My name is Creeps and she is Aspect.", Creeps explained. "Someone else lives here too, but she went out to get us some food." I turned back to see the door as if she was gonna enter the door just as she was mentioned, but since this isn't some sort of movie or TV show, no luck there.

One question bugged my mind, so I asked creeps, "Why does Ellen visit you guys often?" My question made them freeze.

"Well...um...you see...", Aspect stumbled. She walked into a hallway and returned seconds later with a custom silver bow and a whole quiver of arrows. "Years ago, when war soaked the land, Ellen was in danger from the forces of Herobrine, skeletons, zombies, and all of the others, but we came and saved her. Since then, she visited us and brought us things to help us survive." I saw tears in Aspect's eyes. It seemed like she didn't like to dwell upon the past.

"Anyways," Creeps interrupted. "...JC, would you like to stay for dinner? Because any friend of Ellen is a friend of ours!" At his offer, my ears perked up and my tail started wagging, but Creeps and Aspect froze in terror.

I hadn't noticed before, but my ears had been camouflaged into my hair and my tail was always hidden. "What...What's wrong?", I asked, once again nervous. Aspect drew her bow and aimed an arrow right for my head. I took a step back, put my hands out towards her, and then screamed, "What in fucking hell are you doing?!"

"Shut up you damn Wolven!", Aspect yelled. "Who sent you here?!"

"I already told you, I'm a friend of Ell-", I started, only to be quickly stopped.

"Don't tell me that bullshit story!", Aspect yelled. "Ellen would never befriend a Wolven."

Creeps, who had been hiding behind Aspect, said, "The only Wolvens that are still alive are of one family, and that family lies, cheats, steals and kills!"

My eyes opened wide and I asked, "There are other Wolvens besides me? I'm not the only one who looks like this?" Once again, they seemed doubtful of my answer, but I quickly added, "I am not a member of that family. I haven't seen another Wolven since I woke up."

They looked at each other with sad faces. "'Woke up'? In the middle of the forest?", Aspect asked. I nodded slightly. She lowered her bow and Creeps eased up a little bit, but they still didn't trust me.

"So you're sure that you aren't part of the family?", Creeps asked, squinting as he asked it.

"Yes I'm sure.", I told him, wondering why they are stressing over this topic so much. "Can you tell me about the Wolven family?"

At that moment, the cave door slid open and footsteps started thudding within the cave. "Hey guys, I got...who is he?", the girl asked right after she saw me. She had dark tanned skin and wore purple pants along with, continuing the pattern of clothing, a jacket with the face of an enderman on it.

"I am guessing that she is the other girl who lives here?", I asked. She _teleported_ in front of me and stared into my eyes. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry." I now understand their clothing selection; they wore clothes that represents the mobs they are. Why didn't I notice this before?

"My name is Endy, who are you and are you dangerous?", she asked, assuming the same thing her friends assumed earlier.

I clenched my hands into fists and said, "My name is JC and no, I am not a threat. They were just telling me about the only other Wolvens."

Endy threw down the pig she had killed and said firmly, "You want to know about that family of Wolvens? All they are is a bunch of extremists who try to make the world suffer like they did in the past! They kill anyone they can find, they even kill members of their family if they even show the slightest of hesitation. They are savages, cannibals, and murderers!"

My heart raced and my eyes quivered. Although it had been my race for only three days, I didn't like hearing bad things about them. "I'll be right back.", I said as I walked to the exit of the cave.

I ran to the nearest tree and sat in the shade, crying softly into my white shirt. _You're a monster. No one will accept you for as long as you live, and you will never be able to escape that stereotype._ I heard a voice in my head, it was soft but full of darkness. "No. That won't happen. I will show them all that I am different, that I'm not dangerous. A shadow appeared in front of me, and it told me, _You're wrong! No one will ever accept you or your kind!_

An explosion went off next to the shadow and it got flung away, as did I. I got back up to see the shadow taking form and color, until it looked exactly like the king of chaos, Herobrine.

 **Why does Herobrine always have to show up and ruin everyone's fun? Anyways guys, I hope you enjoyed. By the way, we already have a good amount of views! Thanks again guys, and Seeya!**


	5. Fighting the Devil

**Hey guys, I am sorry if this chapter comes out a little bit late, but like I mentioned before, my computer recently broke and, although I got it fixed, it still kind of exploded... Anyways guys, this chapter may end up surprising you, but ENJOY!**

"Fuck! JC are you alright?!", Creeps said as he grabbed my shoulder and helped me up. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean for the explosion to hit you." I looked at Creeps and merely groaned.

"Creeps, I keep on telling you to use less gunpowder!", Aspect screamed at Creeps, who was grabbing a batch of gunpowder, making sure to grab less than he did before. "Alright then, now we need to deal with him."

Herobrine stood up and he said, with a much too happy voice, "Why did you ruin my fun? It's been awhile since I've seen such a miserable Wolven."

Aspect aimed an arrow at Herobrine while Creeps held gunpowder in his hand. "Herobrine, why have you decided to crawl out of the shadows and annoy our...'acquaintance'?"

Herobrine started to hover off the ground and fireballs appeared in his hands. "Like I said before," he started. "...you are ruining my fun."

Herobrine's white eyes started glowing. He threw the fireballs at us and, just as quickly, Creeps threw his handful of gunpowder and exploded the fireballs. Herobrine then flew to Creeps and grabbed him by his neck, proceeding to lift him into the air. Aspect shot an arrow at Herobrine, but it was easily deflected. It seemed like he was about to snap his neck if Endy didn't shoot a wave of darkness at him. Creeps fell to the ground and landed with a thump.

Endy shot more waves of darkness at Herobrine until he fell to the ground as well. All of us aimed our weapons at him, but it was short lived for he flew back upwards and then stared right at me. Everyone, but me since I don't have a ranged attack, shot at him, hoping to at least hurt him. However, he had a counter for everything we threw at him. He stared at me again, this time with a smirk on his face.

He flew at me, but instead of grabbing me, he plunged his fist into my chest. The others quickly got him off of me, but whatever he planned on doing, it worked. I fell to the ground holding my bleeding chest. I looked at my wound and saw darkness seeping out of it, intermingling with my blood.

"Well, I hate to end our fun, but I don't want to be around to see...that.", he said, pointing at me. "I will see you around, but enjoy my little present I left for you." Everyone shot at him with their weapons, but he either dodged or blocked everything. He disappeared into the shadows and with one final laugh, he was gone.

Now with Herobrine gone, the others lowered their weapons and ran towards me, still holding my wound. "Ugh...I am not gonna make it.", I said, darkness and blood oozing from my chest. They helped me up and carried me to a room in the cave. The laid me down on the bed and they took off my wrecked shirt. They all froze when they saw my wound; it was deep, wide, and still oozing the darkness. I saw creeps slightly gag with the little vision I had. "You know, I love it that the first day I'm here, almost get killed, the second, nothing interesting, the third and fourth, almost get killed by a powerful and crazy guy!" I talked a lot, trying to get my mind on literally anything else than the pain.

"Hey, you need some rest. So shut up, lay down, and go to sleep.", Aspect said with an annoyed tone. I obliged, but only because I had a feeling that they were about to do something really painful and stupid.

 _I was alone, in the seemingly endless dark. I couldn't see it, but I felt the darkness seeping into me, getting closer to what prevents me from going crazy; the darkness neared my mind. I screamed into the dark, but I didn't hear any reply, not even myself! I felt my mind race and eventually go numb. My vision started to go dark...darker, and when I opened my eyes again, I saw my brother._

 _It's been awhile, JC. You know, before I crashed, my life flashed before my eyes and what I saw was you; the least memorable thing that ever happened to me._

 _He spoke confidently and quickly, and I couldn't say anything to make him stop. His words hurt me more than Herobrine did, but instead of making me feel pain, his words made me feel anger._

 _I took katana lessons, by the way, thanks for stealing the katana that belongs to me, your dead brother, because I had to do something that got me away from you. You were always behind my back, annoying me, which is only one of the many reasons why I don't love you!_

 _I snapped. I didn't see it, but I felt my eyes get consumed by darkness, becoming black spheres. My claws came out, even extended beyond their normal limit, and I bared my teeth. I lunged at my brother, claws ready to cut deep into his neck._

Endy's P.O.V. **(Doing this to show someone seeing JC go berserk)**

JC shot up, sweat covering his body. In his eyes, I saw anger...and darkness. He turned and looked at the bloody bandages that covered his wound. He grabbed them and ripped it off instantly, but what shocked me was that there wasn't any wound. He then looked at me, his eyes filled with anger and...darkness. He opened his mouth and howled.

He launched off the bed and ran out of the room, giving me enough time to realize what just happened. "Oh crap! Guys, we need to get JC!", I yelled as I hurried out of the room, just in time to see him escape the cave. Everyone walked groggily towards me and I said in a worried tone, "Something is wrong with JC and we don't have enough time to find out."

We got out of the cave and saw a path of claw marks on the ground and trees leading towards the village. "Alright," Aspect started, getting her bow out. "looks like we need to kill him."

I grabbed Aspects bow quickly and said, "No! We can't kill JC. Let's just try to calm him down instead." Everyone agreed and we sprinted to towards the village.

We reached the village and almost immediately noticed JC sitting atop the church, howling like a madman. Around us, wolves, snarling and drooling, jumped out of the forest and walked towards the village. "Now do we get to kill stuff?", Aspect asked, getting her bow ready.

"Yes.", I answered. We all got ready to jump, weapons ready.

 **Alright** **guys, chapter 5 finally. Once again, sorry about my laptop getting destroyed, but now I have recovered and I am done with the chapter. I hope you enjoyed the chapter along with the little twist of Herobrine turning him 'evil'. Anyways, Seeya!**


	6. Wolf Pack Attack

**Alright guys, chapter six is here! I hope you guys are loving the series and I hope you will continue reading till the very end. ENJOY!**

Endy's P.O.V. (still)

Everyone had been shooting down wolves for the past hour, but they kept on coming! No matter how many time we killed one, two more would appear from nowhere, but they would be bigger and stronger. JC stood atop the church and looked down at the chaos unraveling. Most of the village guards had come to our aid, but they were of no help, getting killed quickly.

"Fuck!", I screamed as I killed another wolf. "How many of these things are there? Cause it seems like there are an infinite amount!" A pack of five wolves surrounded me now, but thanks to aspect shooting two of them, I easily escaped.

By now, all of us were soaked in blood and tired, but there were still a hundred wolves to kill. "I don't think we can win this fight.", Creeps said as he threw a handful of gunpowder at a group of wolves. "I mean, the only way to really beat them is by taking down the Alpha."

Aspect and I looked at Creeps like he was a genius, but he looked back at us like he didn't know what was going on. "Creeps, you are 100% right! If we take down the Alpha, then the wolves will either leave or just...get angrier.", Aspect said, now doubting the idea. "But who is the Alpha?"

We all looked up at JC, howling once again, but louder and for longer. "No!", I screamed. "We are not gonna kill JC! We need to find another way." I tried to talk them out of killing him, but Aspect and Creeps were already running towards JC. "Damn it guys!"

JC turned to them with darkness forming in his hand. He let out a small chuckle as the dark sphere grew in size. "Your darkness will haunt you for the rest of your life foolish mortals.", JC said, readying to throw the sphere at Aspect and Creeps. "Prepare yourself for you WORST night-"

Piercing out of JC's left shoulder, an arrow was stuck half-way in him. Aspect readied another arrow and aimed shot almost immediately. This time, the arrow impaled his chest, but another one was quickly fired into his right thigh.

"Aspect! What in hell are you doing?!", I screamed as she readied even more arrows. "We can't kill him, he is our friend!" I smacked her bow to the ground and looked back up to see JC falling off of the roof. "NO!", I screamed as he fell.

His body landed with a thud and the three arrows in him snapped and broke off. "Oh. Well, that's not good.", Creeps said, backing up slowly away from me. "I'll be back at the cave if you guys need me."

I sat next to JC's lifeless body, tears falling from my face. "Why would you do this Aspect?", I asked through my tear filled eyes. "How could you kill him?"

I stood up got in front of Aspect. "He was gonna kill us, plus the wolves were gonna eat the villagers!", she screamed. We both gasped in surprise as we looked around to see wolves creeping closer to us. "Crap, we forgot about the wolves!"

We prepared ourselves as the wolves surrounded us and, just when we were about to attack, a loud, screeching howl mauled our ears, forcing us to our knees. We looked up to see the wolves fleeing, as well as JC, blood staining his clothes, running towards us.

JC's P.O.V. ( **This might become a normal thing, but if you don't want it to, tell me in a review.)**

"Are you guys okay?", I asked while helping them up. "I am so sorry for what I did! I can't even remember half of what I did."

Endy gave me a hug and the second she broke it, she said, "Are you okay? I mean, you just got shot with three arrows so..." Her voice trailed as she checked on my wounds. "Wait...why don't you have several holes in you?!"

I took off my bloody, _white_ shirt and Endy was right, I had no marks what so ever! "What the hell is going on?! I get possessed by something, get sot by three arrows, and then have wounds heal insanely fast!", I screamed, running my hands through my hair. "I AM OVER-POWERED!" I screamed as a dark sphere formed in my hand.

The girls backed away from me as they looked at the sphere. "Hey...ca-calm down, okay?", Aspect said, her hands shaking. I obliged and the sphere dissipated. The three of us walked back to the cave, not wanting to disturb the village...anymore.

I was sleeping in the same bed as before, but the sound of constant shuffling woke me from my beauty sleep...I need to make sure my ears and tail aren't always puffed up... I crept into the halls and walked over to Endy's room, the source of the noise. **(Lemon Alert! ^U^)** I opened the door slightly and peeked through the little crack I made an saw...

I saw her standing in the middle of the room wearing nothing but a thin, white gown. Underneath her gown, however, her hands were playing with her 'delicate' in a quick, rough way. Behind her door, I started to pant quietly. I heard her getting close to her climax, but as my heart continued to race and my mind starting to wander, I attempted to leave, but instead, I fell over and kicked the door open.

"Crap.", I said as I sat in her doorway, her trying to cover herself up. "So...what's new?" I tried to calm her down with small talk, but looking at her purple, glowing eyes, I can tell that she is pissed.

She looked at me with her soul piercing eyes, and she, chuckled. "Hmm, looks like we got ourselves a little wolf-boy peeper.", she teased. She threw away the pillow that covered her up and then she looked at me with a crazy lust in her eyes. "Now let's see how much of a perv you really are."

She grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and launched me into my room. Now that I was locked in here with her, she grabbed my tail and started toying with me. She lightly rubbed my tail while also nibbling on my wolf ears. She threw me onto the bed and literally ripped my shirt off, continuing by rubbing my belly and scratching my ears. While teasing with me, she reached down and started playing with my stiffening cock. She took off my pajama pants and stared at my cock with glee. She took in her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down. She kept it up for a minute before getting on top of my legs and positioning my cock at the entrance of her pussy. She looked at me with a sly smile and, without hesitation, pushed herself onto my member with some force. She then bent over and kissed me, sending her shriek of pleasure into my mouth.

 **0_0, that was nice. Okay, now that my creepy comment is gone, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, cause next time, it might be surprising, if the whole JC turning evil wasn't surprising enough already...Seeya!**


	7. After Some Time

**Guys, I am gonna make an announcement here. I am gonna spend the majority of my time working on this story, but from time to time, I will upload a chapter to TCP, but if this...hectic schedule annoys some of you, tell me. Anyways guys, ENJOY!**

I was outside, training with my new abilities. It has been a week since the whole 'evil' thing, but I was really starting to get a hang of my powers. I was about to throw a ball of darkness before the normal giant explosion went off. I covered my ears up and looked to see a giant smoke stack forming about a mile from our cave. Endy ran out of the cave and screamed at me, "What the hell is going on?"

I pointed at towards the explosion and said, "I think you might have a visitor. And one with an explosive attitude." I stood up, still covering my ears, and started walking towards the possible crater. "Alright, lets go."

Us two walked for about a half hour before the smell of smoke filled our noses. "I think we're here.", Endy said, turning around to see me on the ground gagging. "Whoa, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay!", I screamed, plugging up my nose. "I have enhanced smelling so the smoke, IS LITERALLY MELTING MY BRAIN!" Endy grabbed my shoulder and forced me up, then she pushed me out into the clearing where the explosion occurred. "Okay then, I'm going first, obviously."

There was a man standing in the smoke who turned slowly to look at me. "Who are you?", the man said with a deep, threatening voice.

The man walked into view, however his red hoodie covered his face. "I am...'The Wolven', now who are you?", I said, making something up to make myself sound intimidating. "Cause right now, all you are is a crazy pyrotechnic destroying everything."

"You don't need to know who I am, now scram!", he said, giving me a shove. He turned and, inside of his hand a weird cube formed, but before he threw it, I grabbed his arm. "Hey! Get off of me!"

He elbowed my chest and kicked me in the leg, succeeding at getting me to the ground. He grabbed me by the back of my neck and threw me against a tree. "Alright, tag out!", I screamed at Endy, telling her its her turn to fight.

She jumped into action, but was taken out quickly by an explosion. "Damn it!", she screamed, getting launched back into the woods. "I'll just let you take care of him. Just use your powers and he's a goner."

I groaned as I got back up to stare Jared in the eyes. "Alright," I said, darkness forming around me. "...you asked for this."

Darkness filled my eyes as I readied myself to take down this punk. He readied himself as well, and then started talking to himself for some odd reason. I put it aside and ran at him, claws extended. He reached out to my arm, then flipped me over his shoulder and slammed me to the ground. He chuckled and got ready to stomp me, so I stabbed him in the leg that wasn't in the air, causing him to fall down in pain. I got back up and walked away, but said to him while walking away, "Yeah! Try fighting me again, wimp!" He stood back up and then started floating in the air, getting higher and higher. "Fuck me and my big mouth."

Cubes formed in his hands and he quickly threw them at me. I dodged all four of them, jumping over one, ducking over two, and spinning past the last, but he flew at me and rammed me to the ground. Before he started flying upwards, however, I jumped onto his back and threw him back down to the ground. I kept him on the ground by continuously kicking him back down. I was about to do it again, but he elbowed my knee and kicked me to the ground. "Looks like the tables have turned! May peace be bestowed upon your soul."

My eyes opened wide as he said that. The way he said that reminded me of my friend, from the real world, Jared. He was about to punch me again, but I stopped him and asked, "Is your name Jared?"

He froze, eyes wide open, and said, "Ye-Yeah. How did you know that?"

"'May peace be bestowed upon your soul.' The only other person who I have ever heard say that weird shit in this or any other world is my friend, Jared.", I said, confusing him. "Its me, JC!"

His eyes lit up and his mouth hung open. He got off of me and helped me back up. "JC! Wait, so you're telling me that this is where you have been for the past three months?( **I don't know if you guys were wondering, but that is how much time has passed.)** " His face grew more serious. "Your family, even everyone at school is worried about you. But-But this is great! We can tell them that you are okay. How do...how do we leave?"

He turned to me, his face all cheered up. I looked around, trying to find a way out of this conversation. I sighed and told him glumly, "I, honestly, don't think there is a way out."

He looked disappointed, then asked, "We found a way here, so how hard can it be to get out?"

"I've been wondering," I started. "...how did you get here?"

"Oh...uh...", he stammered, making me curious of how he got here. "Let's just say...your computer needs some updating."

I punched him in the chest and said, "Don't go into my room again." I grabbed his arm and brought him over to Endy. "Endy, this is my friend Jared. Jared, this is Endy."

Endy shook his hand, only to punch him in the chest afterwards. "Don't fuck with me again." She helped him back up and said, "Here, I'll take you to our cave."

We started walking back and, barely out of Endy's hearing range, Jared asked me, "So, do you live with just her?"

"Nah.", I told him. "I live with her and her friends, Creeps and Aspect." We continued walking, but as our cave came into view, as did a mob of people holding signs reading: _Wolven be gone! Never return!_

"Welp, I'm fucked.", I said.

 **Alright guys, I am sorry that this chapter took awhile to get out, Thanksgiving and also other events being present, but here it is! Now, I want to make an announcement: I have recently been given a new character to work into the story, and, as you can tell from the whole, Wolven be gone stuff, JC gets kicked out of the town area, maybe...**


	8. Trouble in the Castle

**A castle? Gee, I wonder who lives in a castle, in Minecraft? What is up all you eager readers, I am back and I want to thank you guys for reading the story thus far. We already have over 400 views! I hope you guys are still loving the story and ENJOY!**

The angry mob outside was getting restless. Endy, Jared and I had barely gotten inside without getting fucked up. "We need to do something about them.", Endy said. "JC, do you have any idea what to do?"

Aspect got up from her seat and screamed, "Just get out there and kill them! It's not like they'll hate you even more if you do!"

"We aren't killing anyone!", I said. I looked outside the makeshift mirror I made in the wall. "They are here for me right? What if I go someplace that isn't here?"

Everyone looked at me curiously. "Where would you go?", Creeps asked. "I mean, other than the castle about ten miles inside the forest, there's not any place to go."

"Creeps!", Jared screamed. "Aright, let's go to the castle then." Jared got up and walked to the back exit of the cave.

I stopped him. "I'm going alone.", I said.

Endy grabbed my shoulder and said, "NO! You can't go alone to the castle. No one here knows what is in there, so how will you be able to to anything without any information about the place." She looked into my eyes, hers tearing up a little bit. "Don't go alone."

I pulled my arm out of her hands and said, "They aren't after you guys. If I leave, the mob will forget about me after some time."

"How long?", Creeps said. "Some of the people out there hold major grudges you know. You can be gone for years and years; they still won't forget about what you've done."

I looked at Creeps, resisting the urge to punch him in the face. "Alright then, how about you go hide at the castle and we calm them down while you are gone. Then, while the villagers are calmed down, we go and get you.", Aspect said, acting like her idea was the simplest thing ever.

"Whatever!", I screamed, walking through the back exit. After I left the cave, I ran straight for the castle, wherever it may be because Creeps, that bastard, NEVER TOLD ME THE DIRECTION! And also I am stupid for not going back! Anyways, I started running in the opposite direction of the cave.

I ran for about an hour until I was only able to see a silhouette faintly in the distance. "God DAMNIT!", I screamed out loud. Why couldn't the castle have been conveniently placed about a mile closer to the cave!" I got more pissed as I walked further along. What felt like years later, I reached the entrance of the castle, seeing it guarded by three males, all wearing the same outfit, light iron armor with an insignia of an exchange of a diamond for an emerald.

"Who goes there?!", asked the guard to the left.

"My-My name is JC.", I answered, tired of all my walking. "I need to come in! People are hunting me down."

The three guards looked at each other and, apparently came to the consensus of, "We will summon our leader to approve of your staying here."

One of the guards left their post and went to get their leader. After about a minute of waiting, he returned with..."HEROBRINE!", I screamed, falling to the ground and backing up slowly.

"Oh, it's you again.", he said, sounding annoyed. "So, you wanna stay at my castle for the night?"

I got up, still cautious, and answered him, "I might need to stay longer, but yeah, I guess."

He looked closely at me and said, with a nonchalant tone, "Alright, fine. Stay out of the dungeon though, a lot of dangerous people down there that can really benefit from Wolven fur...and curghm..."

He hid that last part under a cough, obviously not telling me something, so I asked him, "What...what was that last part?"

"Huh?", he said, acting like he didn't say anything. "Oh! Just about how people down there want your fur...and dichik..."

He did it again! I don't know what he is hiding, however, I, for now, will put it off. He led me inside and towards a room that seemed like it hasn't been used for a long time. "And here is the Herobrine that I know and loathe." I looked inside and saw multiple cobwebs and cracks on and in the walls.

He forced me into the room and slammed the door on me. "Now, don't go wandering around my castle, or I will hurt you.", Herobrine said from behind the door.

I laid on the bed and almost immediately fell asleep after laying down... _and now the crazy dream that happens every time I fall asleep..._

 _I was in the dark, locked up in a cage made specifically for my kind with my powers. Around me there were villagers as well as an assortment of other species of mob-humans. I see a slime, a zombie pigman, a skeleton, and another cage with a scratching sound emanating from it._

 **What's that alarm? It's a lemon alert, everybody!**

I woke up, my room hardly lit up. "Damn it, looks like I have to go into the dungeons.", I said to myself, recurring my dream. I got out of bed, sweat covering most of my body. "Ugh, crap! Why is it so hot in here?"

I asked no one in particular, which is why I was surprised to be answered with a seductive, female voice saying, "I don't know? It may be your nice bod. Hehe!"

"Who-Who's there?", I asked, now worried about what will happen. "Uhh...hello?"

"Hi there, sweetie!", the voice answered. "My name is Sicily, and I already know you, JC. My father has told me about you, but mainly about how to transform you into a killing machine."

"Wait, is you father Hero-", I started, but was quickly interrupted by Sicily jumping on top of me, interlocking our lips. She held my arms down while she forced my clothes off, trying to sexually harass every inch of my body. She started stripping herself, while also nibbling on ears and using her feet to rub my dick. I heard her chuckle softly as she readied herself for sex.

"Don't tell him, or he'll kill you.", Sicily said, sliding my dick into her pussy. We both started to moan more and more as we continued. After into her a minute or two, I was about to reach my climax, but before that happened, Sicily got off me and laid on my chest, sucking my dick while I licked her pussy. I cam into her mouth and soon after, I felt her body quiver and her pussy shoot out her juices.

 **Alright guys, another chapter done and more questions to ask. Thankfully, I will answering some, when of those next chapter, when JC learns the real reason Herobrine allowed him to stay. But, anyways guys, I hope you still love the story, Seeya!**


	9. The Prophecy

**Guys, I know that this isn't exactly the same prophecy as last time, but recently, I realized that the group of friends, seven friends to be exact, going on an adventure while pretty much causing chaos everywhere is like the seven sins. Anyways, ENJOY!**

I sat in the room, thinking about how badly I had fucked up. _If Herobrine learns about any of this, I am completely screwed._ I thought for about a minute in the empty bed, Sicily quickly leaving once she was done, and hopped off the bed. I walked out of my room and quietly walked throughout the castle. Ending up at the library, I decided to look at what books Herobrine likes.

I looked through the books and found only one book from the six, two-story bookshelves that seemed interesting. " _The Seven Deadly Sins._ Sounds like an adventure book. Sweet!", I said, opening the book.

 **(Exposition Time)** _The Prophecy:_

 _In a world being brought down by war and criticism, seven warriors will be branded as 'The Seven Deadly Sins.' These warriors will be the end of the war, whether it be good or bad who wins, they will enforce their victory. It may be the end of the opposing side for all eternity, but the sins cannot be defeated so easily. All sins will be required to end the battle, either opening the gates to the most deadly weapons or taking down the opposition in secret._

 _The Sins:_

 _Wrath: The warrior who desires fury and spurns love._

 _Lust: The warrior who desires the pleasures of the body._

 _Greed: The warrior who desires self gain and wealth._

 _Sloth: The warrior who does not desire, nor does he do any work._

 _Gluttony: The warrior who desires to consume more than their body requires._

 _Envy: The warrior who desires the powers, fame, wealth, friends of others._

 _Pride: The warrior whose own desires, ideas, and abilities are believed to be the best by the warrior himself._

I kept on reading the story, learning about the origin of the sins, as well as the power of them too.

 _The Signs:_

 _Betrayed: The sin of wrath is dubbed with the sign of 'Betrayed', for one of his closest friends, another sin, will betray him, sending him to years of pain._

 _Controlled: The sin of pride is dubbed with the sign of 'Controlled', for he will be taken over by evil forces, eventually to kill-_

The rest of the page was torn off, but at that moment, Herobrine rammed into the room, a diamond sword in hand, screaming, "Why are you not in your room?! Get back there now!"

He grabbed me by my neck and started to drag me back to my room, however, in the near distance, I saw the entrance to the dungeon. I struggled to say something to him, but after that failed, I surrounded myself with darkness and quickly transformed into a cloud of darkness and back into myself. "Huh. So that's how you do that?", I asked myself, realizing how easy it was to transform.

"How did you do that?", Herobrine asked. "Only Notch and I are able to terraform?!" He then gasped when figured out he was the one who gave me the powers. "Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have infested you with a virus." While talking to himself, I walked away from Herobrine and down to the dungeon.

Cages. Lines and lines of cages filled the 'dungeon', which is, literally, a covered up hole in the ground. I looked though the cages and saw a variety of mob-humans. They all screamed at me to let them out, which was really annoying, so to shut them up, I freed almost everybody. Villagers, spider-humans, zombie-humans, and basically every other race ran out of the room and, probably, back to their homes.

At the far end of the room, five cages were separated from the rest. I walked down there and, immediately, a villager grabbed me and said, "Listen, you need to get me out of here. I will be killed if I stay!"

I let him free, he thanked me, then he left. In the cage in front of his, a slime-girl sat on her knees staring at me. "Are you okay?", I asked her, feeling uneasy.

"My name is Gelli. You are a Wolven, right?", she asked. I nodded, causing her to brighten up and say, "Oh! Wonderful. Now, if you would please let out of this cage, I could help you on your quest."

I blasted the lock off of the cage and Gelli popped out, hugging me right after. I set two others free and stopped at the last one, where claws shot out at me, almost stabbing me in the eye. "Fucking hell!", I screamed, backing into the parallel cages.

"Back off you traitorous bastard!", screamed the woman. "I won't die without a fight!"

"I am not here to kill you, crazy fuck.", I explained, opening the cage door. "Now, get out of he-"

The woman tackled me to the ground and held me down. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now.", she said.

The entrance of the dungeon was kicked opened and a wave of soldiers ran into the room. I 'terraformed' into the dark mist and flew behind the guards. I unsheathed my katana and started slicing through them, letting blood stain me and my blade. "You two, get out now, I'll distract them!", I screamed at the girls.

The three of us ran out and started to run, but we were blocked by more guards, who I quickly sliced through. However, one soldier remained. "My name is Cadaver.", he said, pulling out a diamond ax from no where. "And you are all dead!"

I jumped at him while the girls fled. I parried his attacks and slowly started stabbing through his armor. He slammed his ax into my chest, making me cough up some blood. I looked at my blood, half red and half black. I grabbed the ax blade stabbed into my chest and pulled it out, Cadaver still pushing it at me.

My left eye slowly shaded to red and my right eye turned black. Cadaver backed up slowly, scared of my transformation. I launched forwards and punched him in the face, sending him flying through a wall. I made a shadow barrier on the wall I blasted him through, giving me a chance to flee.

 _Do you think that he is the one?_

 _No doubt about it. JC is the Sin of Wrath. Send Sicily, Cadaver, plus, contact the brothers. Tell them we found who their looking for._

 _Understood. Should I also send a messenger to The City?_

 _Yes. We cannot let him escape._


	10. Wolven Town

**What's up my eager readers! Welcome back to TMW, and I hope you guys are still enjoying the story. By the way, if the story seems like it is going no where, trust me, it is all part of the plan. P.S. JC's true power, for now, is shown in this chapter. ENJOY!**

I was behind Gelli and the other woman, running away from the castle behind us. I didn't know if we were being chased or not, but all I knew is that-

 _Who is this?! How dare you bring an outsider into our walls!_

 _He is one of us, chief. He saved me and also the rest of the tyrant Herobrine's prisoners, he deserves our protection than anyone else!_

 _I don't care who he saved, he was not born by one of us; he was made by some twist of fate._

 _Fine, I'll get rid off him, but you will change your mind some day._

I woke up, my head feeling like shit and my arms tied to a tree. "Ugh... What happened?", I asked, my vision nothing but a blur.

"I am really sorry I had to do that.", a woman said. "I had to be sure you couldn't see where we were going. It was for my people's protection."

My vision cleared and I saw the woman from before, although she had the same Wolven parts that I have. "Huh. So you're a Wolven as well.", I said, shoving off the fact that she knocked me out and tied me up. "Well, as much as I want to give you a high-five and get fucking drunk, these ropes are holding me back."

She stared at me, her eyes both dead and full of emotions. It seems that her every move was being watched and controlled, however, deep down, I think she has feeling for me. "You are to leave this place once you are released.", she said. "You are of no use to us and I made the mistake of bringing you here."

She cut the rope holding me with her claws, then she pointed me towards the forests. I got up and started walking, but the first step I took, an explosion blew me right back.

ATTENTION WOLVEN ARMY: BRING US JC! IT HAS COME TO OUR ATTENTION THAT SOMEONE WITHIN YOUR TRIBE HAS BROUGHT HIM HERE! YOU SHALL BE GIVEN 20 MINUTES TO FREE HIM, OR YOU WILL BE DESTROYED!

From the forest surrounding the, I guess, town, someone shouted out a warning. I got up and turned around to see the woman from before on the ground, smoke rising from her body. I ran to her and picked her up, then started carrying her to safety. "Hey, are you all right?", I asked her after laying her down in the grass.

Her eyes opened slightly and, tears now falling down her face, she said, "My name is Sabrina. Please, you need to help the others in the town."

I looked to the right to hear screaming and see explosions happening in the trees. I sprinted in that direction and readied my claws. I rushed into a clearing and saw a very similar sight; an army, causing destruction and chaos inside of the small area. I launched to the nearest soldier and stabbed him in the neck, then quickly jumped from one man to another, killing them immediately.

A sword impaled me from behind, and with a chuckle, a man said, "So, you are the Wolven everyone is talking about." He pulled the sword out of me then kicked me to the side and straight through a house from the town. "You're not really that strong, are you?"

Wafting away the dust, I limped out of the destroyed building. The man threw his sword at me and it impaled my shoulder, but he quickly drew it out and then sliced threw my leg. "AHH! You really aren't giving me a chance, are you?", I asked, not sitting on the ground.

He kicked me in the face and sent me flying, again. He basically flew to me and, right before he stabbed me for a fourth time, spears, knives and arrows knocked him away from me. "ARMY, KILL EVERY ONE OF THEM! DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY WITH THEIR CRIMES!" An army of Wolvens rushed through the trees and started attacking the soldiers destroying the town.

I stood up on one foot and slowly started hopping out of the battle. I fell quite a few times but I didn't stop running away. Someone helped and held me up. "Hey, I am really sorry for this.", a familiar voice said.

"Sicily?", I asked, as I was thrown into the air, followed by five fireballs that exploded in my face, sending me flying. I landed roughly on the ground, where I was stomped in place. "DAMN IT!", I screamed, constant obstacles throwing me around.

"So, we meet again.", Cadaver, Herobrine's right hand warrior said. He grabbed me by the neck and started choking me, while also punching me in the face. He threw me into a tree, which fell right after I hit it, and then was joined by the other two who attacked me.

"This was the person who beat you, Cadaver?", asked the mystery man. "This is the little wimp that killed my brother's army?!"

Sicily slapped him in the face, then said, "Don't underestimate him! He has more power that you, your brothers and your father, combined!"

"Impossible.", Cadaver argued. "His father can destroy an entire country within a blink of an eye."

I stood up, the three still talking, and around me, darkness started to form. They looked at me and gasped. "How is he able to stand?", asked the man. My eyes shaded once again, and darkness covered one of my arms.

I vanished behind the man and hit him in the back of the head with my elbow. I then kicked Cadaver across the face and slammed Sicily away from the other two. In my hand, a dark orb as big as a cow formed, which I threw at the two men on the ground. The grass close to the orb died, as did the trees, but inside of the orb, Cadaver screamed and jerked, fighting for his life. The man narrowly dodged and he ran at me, his sword ready, but I caught the blade in my hand and I snapped it in two with ease, and with the steel of the blade, I smacked the man away.

My eyes and arm turned back to normal and I fell to my knee, now tired and sore. I looked forward and saw Sabrina running towards me. He picked me up and started sprinting away from her war ridden town. I told her the direction to the cave of my friends and she carried me there.

Once we made it, I realized there was no mob outside the door, however, I couldn't investigate it on account for my injuries. She helped me inside and laid me in the bed Endy had made for me. I fell asleep very fast, and by my side, Sabrina fell asleep, holding me close to her.


	11. City Life

**What is up guys! Happy New Years and Happy Holidays as well. These past two weeks, I have been busy doing stuff, which is why I haven't been posting. Nevertheless, today, in this chapter, something I had planned on, even thought of before I started writing this story or reading other stories, will be _foreshadowed._ You guys need to wait for it to come out, sorry, but, ENJOY!**

"One more time!", screamed Sabrina. Ever since she helped me back to the cave, she hasn't left. But that's not the worst part...She has taken it upon herself to train, not just me, but everyone who I live with! Luckily, because I was stabbed, exploded and choked, I got out of it, for now. "Again!"

"Ugh!", Creeps complained. "Why do _I_ have to exercise? I don't even fight that often!" He has a point that no one can argue with, however, it pisses me off that anytime something goes wrong, Creeps goes and hides. "Listen, I'm gonna go lay down, maybe buy some booze, so leave me alone for a few hours."

He started to walk away, but Sabrina grabbed by sword and ran at him. She slashed at him, and...Creeps dodged? His body was bent backwards at a complete 90-degree angle. Sabrina backed up and stammered, "Bu-But how did you-when did-"

"I am fit enough, and I am already a great fighter.", Creeps said, getting up and continuing to walk away. I would've never guessed that Creeps, of all people, would secretly be bad-ass. "So, if everyone is cool with me taking a break, then see you guys tomorrow."

"Jeez, with those moves, you would think that he had competed, hell, even won in the 'Survival Games'.", Aspect said, peaking my interests.

"Hey, what are the 'Survival Games'?", I asked.

Endy turned to look at me like I am an idiot. "The Survival Games are a collection of five different Free-for-All, to the death games of twelve or more people, each.", Jared explained. Somehow, Jared knows pretty much everything about it, but the fact that he had been here for a shorter time than me, proves that I _am_ stupid. "The games are actually aired on T.V, but the only place to actually watch it is 'The City', the biggest, most protected place in this world."

"You know, the games are gonna start again real soon? Maybe we can take a trip the The City and watch the games.", Sabrina suggested.

"Yeah, that's a great idea! I heard that the winner of the last games, Micheal Griffin, will be there as a guest.", Endy agreed. Along with her, everyone else agreed with the plan; someone had to go get Creeps and tell him what we were gonna do to see if he agreed as well. "Alright then, let's go!" All of us started following Aspect towards the city, hopefully not towards another trap, or war.

After about two days of walking, we finally reached the thick, iron walls of the city. Around us were guards, however, the weapons these guards wielded seemed impossible, because their weapons represented, somewhat, modern-day guns. They had assault rifles, shotguns, even fucking light machine guns! "What are your names and your business here.", ordered the guard controlling the doors.

Aspect was leading the way, so because she was in front, she answered, "My name is Aspect, her name is Endy, he is Creeps, that is Jared, she is Sabrina, and the one in the back is JC."

The guard looked back at me and readied his gun, a red laser now shining in my eyes. "Code Hybrid-Alpha-Niner! All forces protecting the main doors, focus targeting on the six suspects right outside!", the guard shouted into the walkie-talkie on his shoulder. About seven other guards appeared from behind the walls and aimed their guns at us, me mostly.

The guards tied up our hands in, what looked like, some custom manufactured rope and blindfolded us. They then started leading us through the city and towards some sort of prison. "So," Creeps started. "...this isn't the trip the you guys had planned on, right?"

One of the several guards leading us punched the back of Creeps's head. He then shouted, "Shut the fuck up! Look forwards and no more talking!" We continued to walk for about a half hour until the guards stopped and kicked us down to our knees. Our blindfolds were taken off and, I think, the guard from before unlocked a gate and threw us in.

Now, we are in a prison, separated by barbed fence and soldiers with damn machine guns. Every hour or two, a guard would come to bring the prisoners food and water, however, for the few hours we have been here, I have yet to receive ANY FUCKING FOOD! I don't know if this is because of my new, Wolven nature, or because I am surrounded by everyone else eating food, but I am really, REALLY pissed off.

"Hey, you stupid, shit Wolven.", one of the guards told me, waving a piece of steak in front of my face. "I bet you're hungry, little bastard."

At this point, I had enough. I shoved my hand between two of the cage bars and grabbed the guard's collar, then slammed his face into the cage. I reached to his uniform and grabbed his ring of keys, the tried each of the keys on the lock of my cage; the last key of the ring that I tried unlocked the cage. I ran to my friends and set them free too. "Alright, let's get out of here.", I told them right after freeing them.

Guards ran from the multiple buildings around our cages and aimed various weapons at us. "Get back in your cages now, or we will have to shoot!", said one of them into a megaphone.

"Get behind me.", I told my friends. They all stood behind me as even more guards came and aimed at us.

The one with the megaphone looked behind him to see if they were ready. "Alright, we will give you ten seconds to return to your cages, if not, we will open fire.", said the one from before.

All of the guards were ready, and as time seemed to slow down, I completely stretched out my arms horizontally. The man with the megaphone gave them the order to shoot us, and, all at once, every guard started firing.


	12. Survival Games

My eyes were frozen shut. I heard bullets fire and ricochet off of everything around us. After thirty seconds of the deafening scene, I opened my eyes to see a thick, pitch black wall in front of me, shielding me and my friends from the bullets. I peeked out from behind the wall to see all of the soldiers baffled out of their minds. I launched the wall at the guards, knocking them to the ground and pushing them further back.

"Come on!", I yelled, beginning to run towards the exit of the prison. My friends followed closely behind me, but so did the few soldiers not knocked out. "Keep going, I'll take care of them!"

As my friends ran past me, I readied my claws for the incoming guards. They surrounded me in a circle and, before I had any time to react, all of them began firing their guns at me. Once again, I made a thick wall to protect me, however, from the other side of the wall, I heard screaming and a thudding sound.

I lowered the walls and saw the six guards, all dead and sliced into many pieces. I looked around for the person who killed them, but the only thing I saw were scratch marks all over the floor and walls. "Hello?", I called out, silence being the answer. I walked backwards for a few seconds, and then I turned around and started running after my friends, who are, most-likely, waiting for me outside.

"Hey!", Jared yelled out to me. "Dude, we heard a crap ton of screaming, what the hell did you do?"

"I don't know, but I think we are either being followed...or targeted.", I answered, worrying my friends. "Anyways, let's just go watch the 'Survival Games' and hurry out of here." My friends agreed and we started walking to, what Creeps says, a viewing area.

As we walked through The City, I couldn't help but realize that it was a perfect circle, but also how all along the outskirts, it is filled with crime, poverty, and depression, while the near center is filled with the 'perfect' and rich. We were in the dead center now, nearing on the viewing area, and it is filled with tall skyscrapers and fancy dressed, high-class pricks. "JC, is something wrong?", Endy asked me.

"I'm fine.", I answered, causing her to stop, turn around, and look me dead in the eyes. I sighed. "My family, for about two years, experienced complete poorness. Being here...it makes me feel weird. Out of place"

Sabrina looked at me intently for a few more seconds, but pushed it aside when we all heard about a hundred people shouting and cheering. We all looked that way to see a giant television on the side of, probably, the tallest building in anywhere. On the T.V, there were two kids, each about sixteen, swinging swords at each other in the rain, on the edge of a cliff.

One of the kids slipped and fell over, almost falling off of the edge, however, the kid still standing kicked the other in the face, causing him to fall backwards off of the cliff. Within the audience, gasps, boos and shouts emerged as everyone watched the kid fall to his death. Jared silently said, "Holy shit."

Right under the T.V was a stage with three different people on it. There was a big, fat man with a cane and a top hat, a woman holding a tablet, and...a Wolven? The fat man said, in a loud, cheerful voice, "Well, I hate to say it, but we are now down to only five competitors in the first game! Place your bets now, or miss a big opportunity!"

Multiple people started flailing money in the air and screaming out their bets. One the screen, five faces appeared next to an amount of money; each player had a large amount of bets placed on them.

"Wow.", the kid on stage said. "Even I didn't have that many people think I would win." Most people laughed at the joke, but I was one of the few who didn't.

I turned to Aspect and asked, "Who are those people on stage?"

"The fat guy is the mayor, the woman is the GameMaster, and the kid is the previous winner, Micheal."

I looked right at him and, surprisingly, he looked right back, giving me a some-what friendly, shocked look. I turned around and started walking away, saying, "I'm gonna find something to eat."

I walked through the crowded streets until I stopped at the entrance to an alleyway. I looked around and saw no one paying attention to me, so I walked down the dark path until I reached a dead-end. "Damn. I thought this would at least lead me out of this shit place."

"I can help with that.", a man said from behind me.

From behind, I was pushed to the ground. In the middle of getting back up, I stopped and looked around. I was on the roof of a building, and from the alley I can see by looking over the edge, it is the building that made the dead-end. "So, is this what you wanted?", asked the same voice from before. I tuned to see a boy, about my age and height, wearing a red t-shirt, partially covered by a black jacket, grey pants and black shoes, all with their own individual outlines. His long, black, messy hair covered about half of his face, the tip of his smile, some of his nose, and a crimson eye being the only things visible.

"What's your name?", I asked him.

"The name's Shine. Shine Requiem to be exact.", he answered.

I pondered on that name, wondering why it was so familiar. "I'm JC. But, uh...why-why does that name sound...so familiar?"

Shine snickered and clapped his hands. He answered, once done with his little dance, "In the real world, you were one of my only friends, but when I moved away, it crushed me. When I read the news that you disappeared, I asked my father if he could move back so I can visit your home, pay my respects. The second I walked in, touched a few of your things, everything went dark. I woke up in a crater, surrounded by bodies. I was, at first, frightened, but, soon after I climbed out of the hole, I found a box with a note. The note told me things, and inside the box were two long-swords. I understood why I was brought here, how, and also why you were too."

We kept talking for awhile, until I heard something worrying. A scream of a boy, followed by many more erupted from the viewing area. I sniffed the air, and without hesitation, started running, jumping from building to building. "Micheal"


	13. Update Yay

**What is up all of my eager readers! I might not update for awhile because I recently got FNAF World from steam. Now, so far, the game is fun and time consuming, but it will take me a little longer for me to finish the new chapter.**


	14. The Old Puzzle Cliche

**What is up all of my eager readers? Now, in this chapter, I am gonna be explaining the multiple, random places as part of...plans. P.S. Chronos Project chapter next! Anyways, ENJOY!**

I continued jumping from building to building until I reached the roof that gives me a perfect view of the viewing area. All around were the guards that invaded all of the other places. "Crap. Where is that spandex wearing fuck!"

From behind, I got punched in the back of the head and off of the roof. I landed on the ground with a loud thud and laid on my side in pain. "Huh. A fall like that would never hurt my colleagues or our employer. Are you _really_ the-", the mystery bastard said.

"Yeah, yeah. 'Are you really the one who beat up my friends and decimated their armies?!' Well, disappointing enough, I AM YOU JACKASS!", I interrupted him, struggling to get up.

He clapped and said, "That's more like it. Now." He reached behind his back and pulled out a FUCKING HAND-HELD PISTOL and aimed it at my face. "My 'friends' and I have been hired by a man who has been paid a lot of money by someone very high in this world to either capture or, if needed, kill you. It wouldn't be much fun if our prey didn't put up a fight."

I slightly chuckled. I looked at him and said, "Thanks for the info." Under me, a portal opened and brought me back up to the rooftop. "I'm gonna let my friend take care of you know; he'll be fighting you in my place for now."

The man looked at me then turned around to see Shine holding one of his long-swords across his neck and the other along his chest. "Why hello there. My name is Shine Requiem. You may know me for my particularly deadly line of work as a mercenary, or an assassin, or...hit-man, or whatever you call them now."

The man dropped his gun and held his hands in the air. "You know Shine? My employer might need someone like you on his force. I could give you a good word.", the man said, not caring about the swords on him. "Too bad that that position is filled..." He vanished from the spot and reappeared, the gun in his hand, behind Shine. "...by me."

He pulled the trigger multiple times, but all that came out was an array of clicks. I jumped off the building, my katana at the ready, and sliced downwards along his chest as I landed. He kicked me in the chest, launching me away from him, then started brawling with Shine. Shine continuously swiped at him with his long-swords, however, the man blocked every attack and countered with swift punches or kicks. It ended with one of Shine's swords in his arm and the other halfway into the ground.

"Hey. I might have been a mercenary for a few months, but I never trained with anyone who can fight like a fucking ninja.", he said to me while laying on the ground, pulling the sword out of his arm. "Who the fuck is this guy anyways?"

He looked at Shine and said, "Today, I am the man who subdued you and your team of delinquents for Herobrine. You may not know it, but the seven of you are major pieces to an enormous puzzle; the puzzle being the universe in Herobrine's hand. I know that most of your team is from the Earth realm, so you know what this pistol, that wasn't even functional, is."

My eyes shot opened as I realized both how I got here, and how they have that weapon. "He is breaking the barrier between our realities. He is almost done, and I'm guessing that we are either part of, or are the last part of it being complete.", I said, trying to hold back my tears.

"You're not so dumb after all!", he said with glee. "You are 100% correct. He needs the blood of seven warriors, all different species with different origins, to open the seven gates of sin. Once they are open, they will bring forth an item, so powerful, that even a dying slave wielding it can kill Notch."

Shine started laughing manically. "A weapon like that doesn't and won't ever exist. Notch forged this world, he wouldn't make something that could destroy it!", Shine said, still laughing.

"On the contrary. This weapon wasn't made by Notch, or anyone who has the power and authority as him, this weapon was made by a group of people know as 'The Shadow Race'.", he retorted. "They were the most powerful people, right under the gods, from every race, species and world. In order to prove their power, a weapon was forged to kill anyone and anything in their way...but a war broke out, and they needed a place to protect their treasures, so they made a tomb some where in the world that's locked by the seven gates."

"Nice history lesson. Any stories that are thrilling?", I asked, bored out of my mind from hearing about the shadow guys.

He scoffed and said, "How about this, from Herobrine himself. 'I know what you did, and now, this manhunt for your head is personal.'" While saying the threat, half of his body started glitching out and changing into the man who threatened me. His body turned to normal, but the state left him dazed and bleeding. He started wiping away the blood and said, "By the way, since this may be the last time I see you, my name is Nick, and my comrades' names are Nate, Maxon, and Luke."

I smelt something familiar. The blood throbbing from his nose and head seemed to match the blood from a while ago, in the forest. "You're brothers. You and your comrades, you're brothers.", I said, leaving Nick even more dazed.

"How-How...How did you know that?!", he said, taking a few steps back.

I answered, "Your blood, all B-negative, your voices, beneath the distortions, are all the same, and lastly, you are all equally weighted and near the same height. I can't believe it took me this long to realize this." I took another big sniff and noticed a distinct smell that made freeze. "You're all also W-", I started, but stopped by a hand impaling my chest.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You are not to tell our secret just yet.", Nick said, jamming his hand in me even further. "He's gonna be mad to learn I had to kill you, but so be it."

"This isn't the first time I've been stabbed by someone's hand, buddy.", I said, chuckling a little.

I started coughing up blood. "Yes, but this is your first time being withered." My chest turned black and started to 'melt', in a way. I coughed up even more blood as I turned to ash. "Goodbye, sin of wraith."

 **Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted this chapter sooner, but I have been really busy and I made a mistake on a whole half of this, so :P Anyways, I am also sorry that the only three characters in this chapter were Shine, Nick, and JC. The other guys just killed the army and saved the people. Plus, Micheal the champion kid disappeared from here into my future project. SEEYA!**


	15. In Recovery

**What is up my eager readers? So...I might be fucked guys. My laptop fell off of something, I didn't see when it happened, and the shell of it is cracked. It seems to work perfectly still, but I am afraid that it will fucking explode. Anyways, ENJOY!**

My vision was blurry and all I saw were blobs bumping into each other. I looked down at my chest and saw a gaping hole, extending beyond it's original length. Most of the blobs stopped fighting and started to run towards me now, looking worried about my condition.

"JC!", Endy exclaimed. She lifted me up and examined my wound. "Fucking hell. Aspect, we need to find a place to help JC, he's been withered...badly." Now, all of my friends surrounded me, giving encouraging words and trying to help in any way they could.

"I know someone who can help, but we need to get there fast.", Aspect said, looking as nonchalant as usual. "Her name is Celeste. She's a witch that lives near here."

Someone took me from Endy's arms and started running with the others out of the City and towards a nearby forest. After a few minutes, a small cabin emerged into my fucked vision and I saw the door swing open by the time we were only a few feet away. I was thrown onto a comfy, wool bed and someone started making me drink various potions and elixirs. I fell asleep, now unable to feel the excruciating pain being dealt to me.

"...so I think I saved him.", said a feminine voice. "He will be able to walk in about an hour, and leave in a day."

"How did you save him?", asked Endy, in a curious voice. "I mean, looking at his condition, it seems unlikely that he can already be healed."

Continuing the conversation, the feminine voice said, "It really is simple. I infused JC's blood and DNA with a wither gene, nullifying the damage already done to him."

Endy looked at me and said, worriedly, "Was it smart sending the others to get food? What if he wakes up and gets injured?"

My eyes fluttered open and I strained myself getting up from the bed and said, in a hoarse voice, "Thanks for saving my life, but I need to find that fucking bitch...that fucking bitch..." I slowly started stumbling towards the door, a new grayish cloud starting to surround my left arm. "That...FUCKING...BITCH!"

The cloud expanded immensely, now completely engulfing my body and burning the ground I was standing on. Endy looked towards me and ran to my aid. "Holy shit, JC.! Calm down, you're going insane!", she screamed, trying to touch me. She pulled her arm back as the cloud burned her severely, but she still tried to get close to me.

Celeste ran over to Endy and pulled her away from me, then started to explain what was happening. "Because the wither is new in JC's body, he needs to adjust, but it may take some time and convincing."

I screamed at the top of my lungs as I thought about strangling Nick. The cloud expanded even further and started to burn the roof, my eyes now changing colors from their normal light gray into red in the left and pitch black in the right. Celeste tried using multiple spells in order to weaken the wither effect around me, but to no avail, the wither remained intact and insane.

Celeste lowered her arms, exhausted of using spells, and screamed, "HOW DO WE FUCKING STOP THIS?!" She used one last spell to try and stop me, but this time, all it did was anger me. I turned to her and slowly started to walk towards her, wither growing in my hands. Endy ran to me and grabbed me by my shoulders, then pulled me into a kiss. My body jumped as the scene took place, and the cloud slowly started departing. My heart started to beat faster and faster, until Endy cut the kiss and backed away, leaving me to fall to my knees.

"I-I think it is over.", Endy said, silently coughing due to the wither across her body. "Hey does-does your shower burn, uh, Ender?"

Celeste simply shook her head, still looking at me with her body shaking. I looked over at the completely withered floor and roof and thought to myself, _Fuck._

After about an hour, the rest of the gang returned to the wrecked cabin. "WHAT THE FUCK!", screamed Jared, dropping the three cow carcasses he held in his arms. "WHAT IN THE HELL HAPPENED?!"

I stood up from the bed, holding my pained stomach, and said, "I'm pretty sure I went fucking nuts." I squinted my eyes and scratched my head, realizing how much I fucked up. "Yeah...sorry about this Celeste..."

She waved her hand and said, "Oh no, it's fine. I can clean this up later."

Creeps sniffed the air and said, "Jesus. JC, you smell like a fucking dumpster. You need to take a shower."

"When have you ever bathed yourself?", Aspect asked. "Don't lecture him about self-hygiene when you are the biggest slob in the world."

"Don't lecture everyone about everything because you think that you're 'Miss Perfect'.", Creeps retorted.

Aspect scoffed and said, "Touche."

I limped over to the bathroom to take a shower, however, as the door swung open, I remembered that Endy had recently gone into the bathroom as well. I looked inside and my face exploded in red. Endy, wearing nothing but a towel, was looking into the mirror fixing her hair. She covered her covered her, already covered, body and whispered, "JC, what the fuck?!"

I looked away and silently said, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the bathroom, trying to not raise suspicion. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?", Endy said, louder now, due to us both being enclosed in an insulated room.

"I was just gonna take a shower, I am really sorry.", I explained.

She sighed and said, "Get in the shower, take your clothes off, and toss them over the bars. I am not gonna look, I swear.

I obliged and hid behind the curtains of the shower, which, thankfully, also covered my enlarging boner. I stripped off my clothes and threw them over, then turned on the shower and started washing myself. Around my wound, everything started hurting, and my vision started fading. For a second, everything went black and I slipped. Endy took only a few steps to the shower and threw the curtains open, revealing me, on my ass. She helped me back onto me feet, but she looked down towards my waist and let go, leaving me to almost fall again. "Hey, what's the ma-", I said, only to be interrupted by another kiss.

Endy closed the curtain and pushed me down to the floor and started jerking me off. After awhile, she stopped and started sucking it instead. Right as I was on the verge of cumming, she stood against the wall and moved her ass towards my cock. I pushed myself into her and started moving my hips back and forth. Both of us were quickly reaching our climaxes, but before the happened, I turned her around and pulled _her_ into a kiss for a change. We both climaxed, relatively, simultaneously. We both then sat in the shower, letting the water drip across our bodies as we cuddled. She gave me a kiss on the cheek as she stood up and walked to her already wet towel, which she began using to dry herself off for a second time.


	16. Calm Before the Storm

**What is up my eager readers? In this chapter, everything gets really fucking crazy at the end. Wish JC luck as he is about to get fucked. ENJOY!**

A month has passed since my injury, and during that time, everything has fallen into a sort of routine. I stayed in the cabin the entire time, everyone but Celeste goes to get groceries from the City, and Celeste does everything to maximize my recovery. No one has seen a guard or one of the brothers since, so, for now at least, everything was at peace.

I laid on the bed and thought to myself, _Something has to go wrong. I am believed dead by the brothers and Herobrine, but they won't stay fooled forever. Next time, all three of the brothers can attack at once and over power me._ I waved the thought away and got up from the bed, then walked towards the door to see my friends returning with multiple bags of various things, except for Creeps as he trailed behind the others.

"Hey guys.", I said as I opened the door for them. "So, what did you get?"

They plopped the bags onto the small, oak table in the middle of the room and said, "We just got the usual stuff.", Jared said, hopping on the small couch next to the table. "Nothing out of the usual happened, no one out of the ordinary showed up out of the blues. It seems like everything is gonna be fine."

"Let's hope it stays that way.", I said. "I don't want another Nick incident happening."

Endy, who had been cooking all of our meals for the past month, passed out a plate of breakfast to everyone around the table. I quickly ate my food, then seconds, then thirds, and then put my plate away in the sink. It seemed like an ordinary, if not, perfect, family from an outsider's point of view. Celeste was making me stay here, to ensure my recovery, but the only reason that I did what she told me was because she reminded me of my sister. They had similar blonde hair, blue eyes, and also a tall, thin build. Other than her build, she was the complete opposite of me, so most of the time my friends confused her with a girlfriend or a nanny. My face changed from an ecstatic expression to one of depression. I walked from the kitchen to the front door and walked outside.

"JC, is everything okay?", Celeste asked while following me out. "Hey, what's wrong?" She laid her hand on my back as she pressured me to answer her question.

A slight sigh escaped my breath and I answered, "I miss my sister. My parents probably have been back from their trip for awhile now. They must have spent all of their money to hire a P.I. look into me and get the police to focus on me."

"So, do you miss your family?", she asked, looking a little sad. "If so, your friends will do everything they can to help you."

I shook my head. "I have been here for about a year now.", I said. "If there was a way to leave Minecraft, we won't be able to find it for, at least, several fucking years."

Celeste sat down and motioned me to sit down next to her, so I obliged and took a seat. She took my hand and said, "Listen JC, I know your friends, especially Aspect. They always have each other's backs, you are no different, alright. They will help you get back to where you belong."

I stood up, happy with the conversation, but my smile vanished the second I heard a twig snap from within the forest. I turned to stare deep into the trees and saw a group of men, all wielding sub-machine guns, running our way. "SHIT, THE FOUND US!", I screamed as I ran through the house towards the back exit.

All of us got together and started running across the woods towards...anything really. The men started catching up to us, so we had to create imaginative ways to stop them. I cut down trees with wither, Aspect shot explosive arrows, Creeps...ran, and everyone else just used their powers to slow the men down. As we were running, the men started shooting at us. Movies always depicted bad guys having terrible aim, but these guys were fucking crack-shots! Almost instantly, I got shot in the arm and back, my friends also got shot multiple times.

We continued running past our pain, trying to out-maneuver the soldiers, however the trail of blood is keeping them on our tails. After about ten minutes, I was shot once again in the ankle, causing me to lag behind the others. The soldiers caught up to me and bashed me over the skull multiple times, easily knocking me out.

I woke up with a man staring at me. "Oh, you're awake.", he said. I tried screaming for help, but the man had duct-taped my mouth shut. "Well, it doesn't matter to me. I can do it this way." He pulled out a sword, two blades on one side of the hilt, and impaled me twice, once in my right arm and the other in my left leg. Muffled screams and groans filled the small, empty room we were trapped in. My vision started fading and my mind started going blank. Everything turned black, for I had passed out from the pain.

I hung from the the chains extending from the ceiling to my arms. Half of my body was drenched in blood and I can't even see five feet in front of me. I looked down to see a pool of blood with a diameter of, around, 2 feet. Someone started walking up to me holding the same sword I was stabbed with, and he chuckled as he realized I was awake. I don't know if my friends are looking for me yet, but all I know is, that this person, this fucking psychopath, is not gonna let me go alive.


	17. Yandere Savior

**What is up my eager readers? In this chapter, JC is, well, saved by a maniac! Easy as that. The maniac, Enchanted, is based off of a new friend who is weird, and acts insane whenever we play games. We are a couple in almost every game we play so, I decided to put her in the story. Anyways, ENJOY!**

"Wow.", the man said. "Thirteen stabs and you still haven't bleed out. With these multiple liters, I can probably raise enough money to create a castle with top-notch defenses." He chuckled as he wiped his sword clean of blood.

I groaned and screamed, "God! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU RAMBLING ON ABOUT?!" Trying too keep myself awake and active, I continuously flailed in my chains and screamed.

"All Wolven liquids and organs are very valuable on the Black Market.", he explained, tapping the buckets, yes, BUCKETS, of my blood littering the ground. Sabrina is a Wolven, shouldn't she be able to sniff my blood?

While thinking about my fellow Wolven being able to sniff me out, a clanking sound emerged from above my chains. "Thank, FUCKING, Christ.", I said as my chains slowly loosened.

The man grabbed his sword and quickly impaled me, ripping through most of my organs. He left the sword sticking out from both my back and chest then ran away from where I bled out. The person above me jumped down, landing besides me, and attempted to rip the sword out. However, the sword had sliced through two of my vertebrae and had gotten caught in between them.

"I will save you.", said the figure, now carrying me away from the room that imprisoned me.

I woke up with a girl sleeping next to me, her head laying softly on my lap. I stared at the bland looking, beige colored ceiling, and thought, _What the fuck is wrong with my life?_ I tried getting up, thus needing to push the head off of me, but, the second I touched the girl's bright pink hair, her eyes fluttered open and she jumped up with joy.

"You're awake! You're awake!", she yelled, jumping up and down like a girl in elementary school. "I thought you wouldn't ever wake up. I was starting to get _really_ worried."

I slowly sat up and was instantly blinded by the yellow walls of the room. "Where am I?", I asked throwing the blanket off of me, revealing the, roughly, twenty bandages around my body.

"You are in my hotel room.", the girl answered with no hesitation. "Oh, where are my manners? I'm Enchanted, I saved you from the man attacking you. I still have the sword for you."

She handed me the still blood-stained blade, and as I held it, a darkness surrounded the blade and changed it's red and gray coloring to a purple and black. "Thanks. I think I'll keep it." I put it aside and stood up from the bed. I wobbled around the room, dizzy from blood loss, and Enchanted grabbed a hold of my arm, shoving her boobs against my body.

"You really need to sit down.", she said, leading me back to the bed. "You took quite some damage from that creep."

I attempted to stand up again, and explained, "My friends and I were attacked by an army. I need to find them, make sure that they are okay." Her face went from ecstatic to depressed.

She lifted my arm over her shoulder and she helped me over to the door. She opened her apartment door and led me to the stairs of the Inn. "I am gonna help you find them.", she said. "You can't do anything by yourself in this state."

Deep in the City, Enchanted and I are buying crutches for me as well as a custom sheath for my new weapon. "Tell me about your friends.", Enchanted said as we walked around the city.

"My friends are great.", I said. "Jared is awesome, Shine is cool, Endy is-"

Enchanted pushed me into an alleyway and help me against a wall. "So, you have some girl friends, huh?", she said, her eye twitching slightly. "Well, let me say that I AM THE ONE FOR YOU!"

"Listen. My-My friends and I are only...only friends, okay?", I lied. I have a feeling that if I told her that sometimes we 'fool around' I would be dead. "I...I completely a-agree with you. That you are the...only one for me."

She gave me a hug and said, "That's right. Now, let us go find your friends."

We wandered through the forest for about three hours until we saw Celeste's cabin, or what was left of it. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!" I screamed while looking at the completely burnt down cabin. I riffled through the ashes to find my katana, however, it was no where to be found. "DAMN IT!" I kicked the ashes around in frustration and placed my head in the palms of my hands.

"Hey," Enchanted started. "...we will find you friends." She started sniffing the air, since she picked up an interesting aroma. "Do you-Do you smell gunpowder?"

My eyes shot open. "CREEPS!", I screamed. I followed the stench to a large crater with multiple dead bodies laying inside. "What?"

Rustling emerged from the trees and a soldier jumped out, sword at the ready, and he attacked me, however, Enchanted quickly grabbed him by the neck and snapped it. "Don't EVER attack my Boo."

"Boo? Really?", I asked.

She looked at me and said, "I can call you whatever I want, kay babe?"

I waved it off and I searched the man for any clue of where my friends are. Inside one of his jacket pockets was a key, a note, as well as a clip of money.

The note read:

 _Good Morning, Gentlemen._

 _As you all know, I recently paid for the services of Alexander's army, however, they were incapable of completing the objectives I had given them. I now give your bosses the same objectives to follow, which, in return, I can now order you, the soldiers, to be at beckoning call. If you find this humorous, ask your bosses, Lucifer, Azazel, and Morpheus, now know as my Elite Guard, and they shall explain to you your predicament._

 _Signed, Herobrine,_

 _King of Hell._

 _P.S. You will all receive a key to my castle and dungeon to lock up the targets._

"Looks like we know where to go.", I said, worrying about who the' Elite Guard' is.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed, and, right off the bat, let me apologize if I offended anyone by using demonic names for the Elite Guard. I found it fitting that Herobrines right hand soldiers are demons so...yeah. Sorry once again, and, SEEYA!**


	18. Elite Guard

**What's up all you eager readers? Hooray for another chapter for JC. By the way, I have been feeling lonely guys :(. I only get reviews from two of my favorite people on this website, shout out to Thamiir Davis and Shine Archetype, and I want to hear the opinions of more than two people. If you have any feedback to give me, don't hesitate to offer it! Anyways, ENJOY!**

"FUCKING HELL!", I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Where the fuck is Herobrine's castle?!" Enchanted, the pink-haired psycho/savior followed close behind me. "I am going to kill whoever decided to move the castle SO FUCKING FAR FROM US!" **O_O**

Enchanted pulled me back and said, "Listen, I don't know about your friends, but I will help you fight off all the guards so you can do whatever you need to." She revealed her claws and playfully growled at me while pretending to scratch my arm. It wasn't until a few hours ago that I had realized my companion, Enchanted, was also a Wolven. Or I had just been too stupid to make note of it...

I studied her claws and noticed that she had carefully carved the edges to form a perfect, deadly point. "You need a better weapon.", I told her, before continuing to go forth. "We have no clue who the guard is, so we need to be ready for anything. I think we should get you a bow." I reached in my pocket to find several gold bars I stole off the dead guard as well as some valuable accessories I could sell.

"A bow?", she asked. "I'm not sure that I would be good at using a bow."

Her face shifted into one full of sadness. I patted her head and, while looking into her eyes, I said, "I will teach you how to use a bow. It isn't that hard, okay?" She blushed slightly at my hand petting her, somewhat tickling her ears with each motion.

Enchanted wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a suffocating embrace. "Thanks, babe.", she said, using another term for a lover. I haven't uncovered why she had been using those terms, but, after awhile, I had found it amusing, sometimes even cute.

* * *

With a bow in hand, Enchanted readied and aimed an arrow for the space in between the two blades of my new sword. She released the bowstring and the arrow was sent flying right into the chosen target. Now that we were preparing ourselves for a treacherous battle, training was a crucial objective that we had spent about five hours doing. Enchanted had already transformed into a crack-shot and I had formed a plan to save my friends.

Now ready for the fight, Enchanted and I had started walking towards the castle once again. After about an hour, the castle's silhouette was visible from within the dense forest. We hurried towards it and began acting upon our objectives. Enchanted had shot down the three guards protecting the front gate, leaving me to terraform into a cloud to bypass the security and open the way for my companion. We maintained our momentum and gained on the dungeon, having to kill multiple guards on the way.

We neared the door to the chamber and...it was completely silent? No soldier was stationed there at one of the most important rooms of a kingdom. We tip-toed our way towards the prison and, right as we were beginning to open the door, someone from behind us whispered, "Welcome, guests of honor."

Enchanted tried to kick the man behind her, however, the man grabbed her leg in mid-air and threw her into the wall just beyond him. I unsheathed my sword at swung at him, multiple times, each easily being dodged. Enchanted, after recovering herself, quickly readied then fired an arrow at our attacker, which he dodged, leaving it to impale my left shoulder blade. The man ripped the arrow out in an instant and sent it flying into Enchanted's right thigh, keeping her out of the fight for the current moment. With her incapacitated, the man quickly turned to me and pulled out a scepter from somewhere behind him and attempted to stab me with it. I barely dodged it and got my face cut all along the right side, compared to being stabbed once more, it was a blessing.

I quickly grabbed the man's arm and pulled him towards me, while also jabbing the hilt of my sword into his face. He spun around a few times and landed face down, ass up. I ran to Enchanted and asked for her condition. She told me that she was fine and that I should take care of the man recovering himself from my attack. I nodded and turned, now allowing both wither as well as darkness cloud my entire body. The pair of powers began to combine to form, what I like to call, the 'Corruption'. He sprinted at me, the scepter's blade aiming right at my heart, however, I created a shield of Corruption to defend myself from the incoming barrage of attacks.

Our fight had continued for about two hours. With my newly discovered ability, our overall skills had been leveled out; we had become a perfect example of Yin/Yang the second I unleashed my ability. We ceased our fighting and stood about ten feet from each other, panting from exhaustion. We rushed at each other and clashed weapons once more, only to have mine snap from around one hundred smashes. With his new opportunity, the guard stabbed his scepter entirely through my body, half of the weapon protruding from my being. Immediately, I started to black out, a whole lake of blood already formed underneath me, and, before I lost conscience, the man walked to Enchanted and shackled her, then lead her to the jail cells.

"Damn...it...", I said, realizing that, once again, I had lost a fight and was about to be taken prisoner by Herobrine. I have a really bad win/loss streak with these things, I need to train more.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, even if it ended like most have been, JC passing out from getting stabbed or attacked. Don't worry though, this is the second to last lime this will happen. From here on out, it is mainly gonna be about the prophecy and the seven sins. Anyways guys, hope you enjoyed, SEEYA!**


	19. Ritual's Beginning

**Sorry I haven't been uploading for awhile, I have been pretty busy...Anyways, I have nothing else to say...so, ENJOY!**

 _How many times now? Six? It feels like six times._ I thought to myself, thinking about the multiple times I was stabbed or shot leading to my passing out. It really is embarrassing when I realize how many times I fall to the same thing over, and over, and over again. I lightly scratched my ear, restraining my arm even more that it already is. Around eight chains, two for my arms, two for my legs, two for my hands, one for my mouth, and a last one completely restraining my abdomen, held me completely still in my claustrophobic inducing cell. From what I can guess, my friends are in the cells adjacent to me, chained up similarly. Guards roamed the halls of the dungeon every few minutes now, in order to prevent more people from escaping like before.

"Hey there, Wolven bitch!", a guard said, slamming his pistol against the cell bars. He lifted his pistol and shot me twice; he aimed and shot my arms. "You killed my brother about a month ago. Did you know that?!" He continued screaming, but my muffled shouts filled my mind as I began pooling the ground in blood. "Now here you are, trapped, defenseless...vulnerable."

He shot me again, but this time, in my chest. He walked away, spouting more hateful words towards me. _I am stuck here, with fucks that want me dead...why is my life so inconvenient all the time.  
 **Well, it wouldn't be that way if you would use...me?  
** And just who are you?  
 **My name was supposed to be Hazel, but now that I am trapped in your head, it doesn't matter anymore.  
** Hazel? Huh...So, you can get me out, right?  
 **Get you out? Not only that, but I can make sure that no one fucks with you ever again.  
** How do I use you? **  
Don't worry...**_ **I have it covered.**

I wrapped my hands around the chains restraining my arms and began screaming my fucking head off. Whatever 'Hazel' is doing, it was about as painful as these bullet wounds. My body began writhing around it's little space and my screams escalated from excruciating pain to 'My-Body-Feels-Like-It's-Disintegrating'

After a minute, my screaming and wiggling stopped, and I seemed dead. I slowly began rising and looking around. My wrists were now bleeding from them being wrapped around the chains too hard. I chuckled...or, Hazel chuckled(?) and then we easily ripped all the chains out of the walls. We walked to the bars and I simply walked through them, leaving behind the many chains that were still attached to me. Guards then surrounded me, several assault rifles pointed to my head. They all began firing at me, however none of the bullets seemed to connect...to me, but the guards all fell to the ground, dead.

All the prisoners, now freed, began running out to their freedom, or, more likely, their imminent deaths. My friends, however, stood by me as I walked out the dungeon. only to be face to face with Herobrine.

"So, it appears as though you have been born, in a sense.", Herobrine said to me, oddly enough.

 _Yes, father. I have finally gained the strength to act as an intelligent being._ Hazel said, now in control of my body.

"Wait, what is happening?", asked Endy, backing away from me.

Creeps followed, and said, "Is...are...JC, have you gone mad?!"

I impaled his chest with my fist, then I threw his unconscious body away. _NOOOOOOOO!_ I thought, trying to fight Hazel.

"Well, I guess I don't need to be afraid of you losing control.", Herobrine said, securing my friends in handcuffs. A few guards grabbed Creeps body and dragged him along with us.

 _JC isn't the smartest or strongest, so I do believe I can keep him at bay long enough for us to finish._ Hazel said, now trying to push me back into his sub-conscience.

An hour passed before we reached our first destination, the village from the very beginning. Everything was already burned, everyone, I think, is dead. In the middle of the new clearing was a stairway into the depths, which we took. At the bottom of the minute-long stairwell was the set-up of a sacrificial ritual, so the fact that my friends were brought here worried me. The already injured Creeps was brought to the middle of the ring of symbols and objects.

"What are you...gonna do? Kill me? If so, do it when I'm asleep. At least then I will be happy.", Creeps said, still being lazy.

Herobrine kicked him to the ground and stepped on his throat, keeping him from speaking. "Know this.", he started. "Your death will allow the start of a new age, one where I am the leader of not only this universe, but of EVERY UNIVERSE!"

A sword phased into existence and, using the sword, Herobrine impaled it into Creeps skull, killing him almost instantly.

 _NOOOOOO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!_ I began fighting Hazel for control. He is strong, but right now, I am pissed. My body began losing control, shooting wither and darkness everywhere. It killed two guards and almost killed my friends, but it also began the collapsing of the cave. We ran up the stairs, me being dragged by the neck. The last thing I saw before being strapped to the ship was Creeps covered in rocks, bleeding out.

 **The ritual has begun. Creeps was only the first sacrifice in this plan of ultimate control, there will be many more in this story. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Seeya!**


	20. Wrath's Promise

**I am sorry for not updating this story for quite awhile, but, I had to get a replacement charger, which took a lot longer than expected...but I am back and I have a better idea for this chapter than I intended, so, ENOJY!**

Images of Creeps laying in his blood, dead, filled my head several times, driving me to a point of unimaginable rage. I was in a small cube of a room, nothing but the foam covered walls surrounding me. In about a minute, the walls were torn in about a hundred different spots. A sound of a door beginning to open caused me to stop in place. My red, luminescent eyes were fixated on the origin of the sound, where a frightened woman stood, holding a tray of food.

She placed it on the ground, which gave me a moment to launch at her and nearly maul her to death, if it weren't for the two guards standing on either side of the hidden door, who kicked me off her and began tasering me until I couldn't fight back. Before I was completely taken down, I stabbed my claws into one of the guards' legs and stole the gun he had holstered. Before he could realize it was gone, I cut into his chest and bit his partner.

When they finally subdued me, they immediately rushed to the infirmary, I believe, and left me with a fully loaded handgun, which I hid in one of the many rips in the wall. I chuckled evilly as I thought of all the possibilities that have just been unlocked with this gun. I continued to unleash my endless rage on this crappy room prohibiting me from using my powers.

A day passed until four guards came into my room aiming three assault rifles and one shotgun to my face, demanding I tell them where the pistol is. I got up and said, "I don't know what you are talking about. If a pistol is missing, blame your crappy guards."

The man with the shotgun blasted me in the leg, and continued to shout, "BRING US THE PISTOL, OR THAT WON'T BE YOUR ONLY WOUND!"

I struggled back onto my feet and limped over to where I hid the pistol and retrieved it. Once in my hand, the guards all began screaming at me to drop the weapon. "You want me to drop the gun?", I asked. "Fine."

I aimed the pistol and quickly fired three times, each, clearly, being direct hits. Blood began oozing from both the wounds and from my mouth. I coughed up a significant amount of blood before saying, "Your turn." The four guards carried me out of the room and dropped me off in an operating room, where I passed out from blood loss.

I woke up and began surveying my surroundings before ripping out the multiple tubes and needles planted into my body. I got up from the bloody table and took notice of the guard paying his attention elsewhere, giving me the opportunity to exterminate whatever scum resides here.

I grabbed the guard by his neck and pulled him into my room, where I tore at his neck and clawed his face. I, then, grabbed his pistol and shotgun. I walked out of the room and began firing randomly at the eight guards in the current room. Three were taken out fairly easily, but the last five spread out across the room to make my life harder. I jumped from my cover and, with the pistol, I accurately aimed and fired at the rest of the guards.

"Huh, I didn't realize that I was such a good shot!", I exclaimed, laughing maniacally to myself. I continued rampaging throughout the intricate base, torturing guards for pleasure, or just destroying everything in sight with ease, until I either killed everyone, or they are hiding, too scared to face me. Most of my anger had been spent on this chaos, so clarity filled it's place. I now began searching for my friends. And I swear, if another one of them gets hurt, I will tear Herobrine limb from limb.

After a few hours, I found a soldier who, after some 'convincing' led me to where my friends were being held captive. Once there, I snapped the man's neck and entered the make-shift dungeon, where many faces turned to face me. Jared and Shine were the first to run up to me, followed by Endy, Enchanted, and Aspect.

"You guys are okay!", I prematurely yelled as I ripped off the cage door. I began hugging them all, and tried leading them away. However, Endy stopped me and looked my in the eyes. Her's were empty, depressing orbs. "What's wrong?" I wiped away the tears that began cascading down her face.

"Sa-Sa...", she whispered through her crying. "They took Sabrina!" She pulled me close to her as she began to break down in front of us. My eyes, which had recently turned back to their normal red in the left, gray in the right had started to change once more, into pitch darkness.

My friends began trying to comfort Endy and take their minds off of Sabrina, but I just stood their, blank. We started leaving about a half hour later. My friends were in awe at the mass destruction I caused, but made no comment and continued. From the base, we traveled for another two hours where we found a town that was happy to let us stay.

I stood looking out the window and into the gloomy forest that encased most of this town. From the reflection, Endy can be seen sleeping, tears still dripping off her face. I walked over to her, knelt down, and whispered...

 _Don't worry...they'll all pay the price..._


	21. Regrouping

**Guess who's back?! I am terribly sorry for disappearing, but school started back up and then my laptop broke...which was a whole lot of fun... After rereading some of my latest chapters, I have revived my ideas for this story...and let me tell you, this is gonna be fun. ENJOY!**

"What the hell do you mean you don't sell shotgun shells?!", I complained to the store owner.

The owner silently shook his head. "I'm sorry! There isn't anything I can do! This is a small town, we don't have the technology or the resources to make such complicated weaponry or ammunition."

I growled softly and turned to Endy, who decided to accompany me. "We need to head back to the City if we're gonna get prepared for the attack."

Endy looked sad, unsure as to continue playing along, or tell me something horrid. She sighed and told me in a soft tone, "I think it'd be best to head back to the cave. Aspect refuses to go after Herobrine, Jared and Shine just want to hang out for awhile before something goes completely wrong, and Enchanted doesn't even know what is happening, yet she knows that this isn't healthy for any of us..." She looked nervously at me and waited my response.

I walked out of the small shop, Endy following, and started heading back to the large inn that we have been staying at. "If I say yes, can we head to the City on the way and get the necessary ammo? We can use the fact as we need our weapons repaired, as well as pick up some armour as an excuse.", I say as we near the inn.

A small, cloaked figure bumps into Endy before she could reply, both of them falling to the ground. "Ow! Watch where you're going, jerk!", Endy shouted at the fallen figure.

I look down at the small girl, the cloak covering the top of her body having been lifted up, now just covering her face and also revealing her small black bra and her green, slimy belly. She also wore small tan shorts. As she started getting up, the cloak fell off her face. "I-I'm sorry! Please forgive me!", she exclaimed.

I looked closely at her face, and remembered the features. "Gelli? Is that you?", I asked, her face lighting up slightly.

She looked at me, unsure of what to say. "Uh...y-you're...that wolven...", was all she could manage to say. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me into an embrace.

"I take it you two know each other?", Endy said, confused about what was happening.

Pulling Gelli off of me, which wasn't that hard, I responded, "I saved her a while back, when Sabrina and I first met." The three of us continued walking to the inn, the small slime girl close to my side. "So...uh... Black bra?", I asked.

Gelli stopped, her face turning bright pink, and Endy slapped the back of my head. I groaned and rubbed my head as Endy said sternly, "What is wrong with you?!"

"You were the one who knocked her down, causing it to be exposed!", I retorted, sighing afterwards. I started walking once again, muttering a few words before apologizing to Gelli.

She waved her hands a bit. "No, no! It's okay! I was the one who wasn't looking where I was going anyways...", she said quickly, trying to reassure me. "How'd you find me anyways?", she asked.

Answering honestly, I said, "Wasn't planning on it, just sorta happened." Her expression died a bit, but I quickly pat her head. "But I'm always glad to have another member in the team!" She brightened up once again and hugged me as we arrived at the inn, which we quickly enter.

The inn was the largest building in the small town, able to hold twice the population. There were four floors, the top floor housing us. There were three different rooms, one for girls and one for the boys, the extra for when wanting or needing a little more peace and privacy. Endy entered the girls' room as I brought Gelli to the extra room. She sat down on the soft bed and I sat on the bed across from her.

"Where did you go after Sabrina knocked me out?", I inquired, breaking the silence.

She looked around a bit, liking the place a little too much. "Well, after she hit you, she told me she was taking you to where you belong. Then she was getting scary so I ran. I found myself hopping from town to town, until I ended up here! I thought it was far enough from the castle and I had moved around enough to be hidden."

"Why would you need to be hidden?", I asked, still confused.

She replied, "I didn't know if he was coming after me and the other prisoners, so I thought I should try and hide myself."

I nodded, mostly understanding what happened. "Alright, well, you can stay with us, I guess... Unless you have some oth-"

Pulling me into a tight hug, Gelli interrupted me. "Thank you so much for letting me stay! You are the nicest wolven ever!" I reluctantly hugged back, somewhat happy by her answer.

"You can stay with the other girls I guess. They are in the room on the right.", I said, getting up and walking to the door.

 **Kinda wanted to have fun for my return, so LEMON ALERT! ^u^**

While walking to the door, a moist feeling ran up my leg and I turned to Gelli. "Y'know...I wish I could...repay you for your kindness...", she said, trying not to sound filled with lust. Her slime, which were entrapping my legs, oozed over and locked the door to the room, then dragged me back to the bed. "I can think of a few ways...actually..."

She laid me down onto the bed and pulled off my shirt, then locked out lips. Her slimy tongue entered my mouth and started exploring my mouth. I didn't expect it, but as her tongue played around inside my mouth, along my walls and around my tongue, a sweet taste filled it. During this, she reached her hand into my pants and started playing with my member, her hand being moist and warm, getting my dick fully erect quickly. She pulled her head away, some saliva connecting our mouths, and softly whispered to me, "Hope you like my thanks~"

My shorts and boxers were pulled down and she quickly started licking and sucking my dick, moans escaping me constantly. Taking all of my length into her mouth, she began bobbing her head slowly, gradually speeding up over time. "Ahh~ I'm about to...", I moaned as I came, filling Gelli's mouth.

Moaning softly, she gulped down all of my cum. Laughing a bit, she sat on my lap and positioned my member at her entrance. She kissed me once again before lowering her hips down roughly, pushing all of my inside her quickly. Both of us moaned softly, muffling them due to the others being a room away, as both of us began thrusting our hips. We continued for a long while, thrusting at the fastest speed possible. We reached our climax, me filling her up, and her spilling her juices onto my leg and on the bed. She kissed me once more, tired from giving me her thanks.


	22. Sad Ending But New Beginning

Okay... I have some bad news... Due to the fact that I have disappeared for multiple long whiles...I no longer think I can continue either of my stories... I don't know if any of you really care about this, but I really do... I'm so...so upset that I have to say goodbye to Isaiah and JC...writing their stories was one of the only things that brought me joy and peace... I'm gonna keep their stories up...I want them as a good memory... Things aren't gonna be all depressing here though! I am...actually scared to be saying that...I'm gonna be starting a new story soon, one that was actually hinted in TMW! It's a sort of spin on the hunger games and also several different minecraft minigames... I'm hoping it does well and I can make it last... Look out for that and...if you like my other stories, please show it the same love you showed them... Cya then...


End file.
